Break Her Heart
by holyfire
Summary: Santana Lopez is the biggest player at McKinley. Enter Quinn who is set out to give the brunette a taste of her own medicine by breaking her heart, but what Quinn didn't plan was to fall in love with the Latina in the midst of it all.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Had this new idea for a story, please review and let me know what you think!

* * *

Her first view of Lima is that it's a small town, it's nothing compared to Chicago where everything is quite fast pace. She doesn't know if she's excited about that or nervous for this new start, she's excited because Lucy is gone and she's never coming back, she's ready for Quinn to come out and make an appearance, to show everyone who she can be and not the girl behind the glasses and the mousy brown hair. She's not Lucy caboosey anymore, she's Quinn Fabray and she's ready for this new start.

She arrives at her new house for the next couple of years, it's a big house as expected as her father is a rich man no doubt that he wants everyone in town to know that. She's hear in Lima with her mother, father and her older sister Frannie, Frannie is three years older than her, she moved back here with her family as she had a job lined up with her father at the bank.

Frannie was the perfect child that any parent would want. She was captain of the cheerleading team and the most popular girl in high school; she kept up her reputation whilst maintaining a 4.0GPA. It was safe to say that she was the golden girl of the Fabray family; she could do no wrong in her parent's eyes. For Lucy this was the shadow which drowned her when they lived in Chicago, but now, with her newly dyed blonde hair, her freshly put in contact lenses and her weight loss, she's Quinn Fabray and she no longer has Frannie's shadow to corrupt her.

* * *

Quinn arrives at McKinley for her first day, today is the day which Lucy leaves her forever and she couldn't be happier about that. The moment she enters that doors she has a fresh start because no one knows about her past and she intends to keep it that way.

She does all she needs to at the office, getting her schedule of what classes she is in and what not, that's what she gets for arriving just after term starts.

When she's done Quinn goes over to her appointed locked to empty her bag and get out the books she needs for her first class: Spanish.

"Quinn Fabray" a voice startles her. She looks to her left and sees a short brunette smiling at her, Quinn's not sure whether she should be panicking that this girl knows her name and maybe who she is or creeped out.

"Um yes" she replies, not knowing how to react of this situation.

"Rachel Berry" the girl announces and holds her hand out for Quinn to shake.

Quinn hesitantly grabs the girls hand and shakes back, she's still not sure what's going on.

"So, you're new here and I thought I would take this opportunity to help you out and get to know McKinley" Rachel tells her.

Quinn's kind of relieved that Rachel said this because being the new girl is hard enough as it is, at least now she knows someone to help her get through it.

Quinn smiles at her, "That would be great"

"What class have you got first?" Rachel asks as she and Quinn both step away from the lockers and start walking down the hallway.

She checks her timetable once again to make sure she's got her information correct.

"Spanish with Mr Schuester"

"Me too!" Rachel beams, "You can sit next to me, there is a spare seat going since this girl called Chloe left, turns out she got knocked up and her parents sent her off to some super religious school to set her straight"

Quinn figures that Rachel is one of those people who know a lot about what happens at McKinley, she seems like one of those people who like to know what's going on with everyone.

On her way down to the Spanish classroom she presumes that Rachel is leading her too Quinn can't help but notice the different groups at this school, she notices how all of the cliques stay enclosed in their own group and don't seem to venture out of it. The cheerleaders stick with the cheerleaders, the Goth's stick together, the band geeks stick together, etc.

They get to the classroom and Rachel leads them to their seats, they're sat on the front row, which Quinn prefers so that she can make the best of her education, she wants straight A's and she plans to get them.

Rachel carries on chatting to her before the class starts, telling her what to do and what not do, about life at McKinley. It's all familiar as its basic high school and she knows how that works.

The class starts when a man with curly brown hair and a quite noticeable butt chin enters the room; she presumes this is the Mr Schuester or 'Mr Schue' as Rachel says everyone calls him.

"Hola everyone" Mr Schue says as he enters the classroom. He walks over behind his desk and faces the class. "Okay so today we have a new student joining us, everyone welcome Quinn Fabray" he points to Quinn and in return everyone simultaneously shouts back an "Hola Quinn" like it was some kind of ritual.

After the embarrassing welcoming Mr Schue starts on with class, Quinn notices that he's not the best Spanish teacher but decides not to question it.

About 15 minutes into class the door opens, revealing a tanned brunette who sways into the room like she doesn't even care that she's late.

She doesn't know why but Quinn feels her heart beat faster at the sight of this girl, something about her called out to Quinn, and when their eyes connected in a long gaze Quinn felt her breath catch at the first sight of those brown eyes.

"Ah Santana, how nice of you to join us. Only 15 minutes late this time, I suppose it's better than last week when you didn't even bother to show" Mr Schue says upon her entrance.

"What can I say, I just missed hearing your sad attempts at speaking Spanish" The girl, who Quinn now knows as Santana replies in an obvious sarcastic tone.

"Take a seat Miss Lopez" Mr Schue ignores the insult like he's used to it.

Santana walks past Quinn and down the aisle to her seat, but not before shooting Quinn a smirk which gives Quinn Goosebumps.

"Who is that?" Quinn whispers to Rachel, she finds herself wanting to know more about the mysterious brunette.

"That would be Santana Lopez, McKinley's resident player and bad girl. She has all the girls at the tip of her finger. She goes from group to group sleeping with girls, playing them all behind the others back."

"What do you mean?"

"She only gets with girls from different groups so that none of them know about the other"

Quinn can't help but be intrigued by the tone of Rachel's voice, at how bitter she sounds as she tells Quinn of Santana's activities.

"How do you know all of this?" Quinn asks.

After a short moment Rachel replies, "Because I used to be one of her girls" she admits.

Quinn's quite shocked to hear Rachel's confession.

"She just has this way of making you believe that you're the only girl in the world, she makes you feel special and I guess I just got caught up in the moment"

Quinn decides to leave it there, noticing the hatred and bitter tone in Rachel's voice suggests that she isn't Santana's biggest fan.

She decides that she should probably stay away from the infamous Santana Lopez as she definitely doesn't want to be caught up in that kind of situation.

At the end of class Rachel asks her what she has next to see if they are in the same class, it turns out that they're not. Quinn's a little disappointed but she sees this as a good opportunity to get to know more people in her class.

As the rest of the class walks out and onto their next, she stays behind a few minutes to gather some of the work she missed from the first couple weeks of the school year from Mr Schue, she doesn't mind the extra work, if she's honest, she welcomes it so that she can get caught up and to make sure she hasn't missed anything important.

Once she's gathered the work she walks out of the classroom and down the hall towards her locker. She places her Spanish things into the locker and gets out what she needs for her next class. As she's got all she needs she closes her locker and turns around ready to set off for her next lesson.

However, it doesn't go as smoothly as she set out it to be. As she turns around her body collides into another person's causing her to drop her books in the process.

"Im so sorry" Quinn apologises straight away, crouching down to pick up her books but someone beats her to it.

She stands back up and shifts her head up so that she can see the face of who she crashed into.

As she sees who it is her breaths get lost in her throat.

"Don't worry, it was my entire fault. I wasn't looking where I was going" Santana says, "although now I've bumped into a beautiful girl like you I'm glad I wasn't paying attention" Santana smiles at her and now Quinn can make sense of how Santana makes you feel special.

She realises that she needs to get out of this situation. "Well, thank you for picking up my books"

"The pleasure was all mine" Santana grins at her.

"Um, I'll be going now" Quinn turns around and proceeds to walk, leaving Santana stood there, or so she thought.

"Wait" Santana runs after her and walks around so that she is facing Quinn again. "You didn't tell me your name"

"You didn't ask for it" Quinn replies, putting on an icy exterior like Frannie taught her.

Santana smirks at Quinn like she's impressed at the blonde's comeback.

"Im asking now, what's your name Blondie?"

"Quinn" she gives in.

"I'm Santana"

"Well it's nice to meet you Santana but I have to get going" Quinn walks away once again, leaving Santana stood alone in shock.

Santana doesn't really understand what just happened; usually it just takes one flirty line and the flash of the Lopez smile to get girls lining up for her. There was something different about this Quinn girl and she was definitely interested to find out.

* * *

When it got to lunch time Quinn walked off in the direction of the cafeteria, she figured she'd just find a table to sit at and see what happens.

"Quinn" she hears a voice shout as she walks in.

She looks up to see that it was Rachel calling her over from a table where she was sat with two other girls. Quinn walks over to them as sitting with them is better than being sat on her own.

"Quinn, this is Brittany and Tina" Rachel informs her as she sits down at the table. Quinn notices that Brittany is wearing a cheerleading outfit and she can't help but wonder why she is sat with Rachel since it was obvious that the cheerleaders all sat together.

"Hi" She says to them politely.

"So Quinn where did you move from?" The girl known as Tina asks her.

"Chicago" she replies.

"When did you get to Lima?" Brittany asks this time.

"Only a few days ago."

"Ugh, look who just entered the cafeteria" Tina says in a bitter tone similar to Rachel's earlier.

Quinn turns her head towards the entrance to see who the words were directed at. It was Santana coming through the doors. Quinn couldn't help but wonder if they were also screwed over by Santana like Rachel said she was.

She turns back towards the other three girls to see a scowl on their faces which pretty much confirms Quinn's thoughts.

"What's wrong?" Quinn asks.

"You know how I said Santana screwed me over, well she did the same to Brittany and Tina" Rachel informs her.

"She just plays you and then ditches you like you're nothing" Tina grits out.

"Yeah" Brittany joins in.

She turns back to where Santana was and watches her. When she catches Santana's eye neither of them look away, Quinn doesn't think she can. She sees the smile Santana gives her, it makes her feel different, it makes her feel crazed, crazed at how this girl is making her feel.

"Okay, what was that?" Rachel's voice breaks her eye contact as she turns her head back towards the group who are all staring at her with shocked expressions on their faces.

"What was what?" Quinn questions back.

"You and Santana, she just gave you the look"

Quinn is quick to deny this, "She did not give me the look"

"She so did" Brittany adds.

"Have she talked to you yet?" Tina asks.

"We bumped into each other earlier on" Quinn tells them.

"What happened?" Rachel asks, surprised at the news.

"We both weren't watching where we were going and we ran into each other"

"Okay, but did she say anything to you?"

Quinn can see that the three of them are all interested in finding out as much information as they can.

"She said that she was glad she ran into a beautiful girl like me" Quinn repeats from her earlier conversation with Santana, blushing at the memory of Santana calling her beautiful.

"That's how she does it, that's how she reels you in" Tina comments.

"Oh my God, I have the greatest idea of how we can get our revenge on her"

Quinn notices how Tina's and Brittany's face both lights up at Rachel's words, like they've been waiting for this moment for a while.

"How?"

"We break her heart"

"And how are we going to do that, she doesn't want any of us anymore" Tina says.

"No, but she does want Quinn"

Both Tina and Brittany light up at the idea.

"Yes! That's genius" Brittany claims.

"We get Santana to fall for Quinn and then we break her heart"

"Um, I didn't sign up for this" Quinn says, she doesn't want to be a part of this plan.

"Come on Quinn, we need you! You would be doing every girl that Santana has screwed over a favour! You would be a legend around here!"

Quinn's torn, she doesn't really want to get involved but she likes having friends and if she didn't agree to this she was pretty sure that Rachel, Brittany and Tina wouldn't stick around.

"Okay" She sighs as she gives in causing the three girls to squeal in excitement. "So, what do I have to do?"

"Judging by the look she gave you before you don't have to do anything, she will come to you" Tina mentions.

Quinn can't lie that she's kind of excited about the prospect of being involved with Santana, she doesn't know why but she feels a little drawn to Santana already and she's only known her a couple of hours.

"We are going to crush her." Brittany pumps.

All three of them look beyond pleased at the idea of Santana getting a taste of her own medicine.

"Santana Lopez, get ready to get your heart broken"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for the positive reviews, I really appreciate them. Please keep them coming and tell me what you think of it. Some of you guessed it, yes this is kind of based after John Tucker Must Die (I was watching it last night and this just sort of came to me) - Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

It had been a week since Quinn had started at McKinley. So far she hadn't done anything in to the 'Break Santana Lopez's heart' plan, mainly because Rachel, Tina and Brittany had been coming up with ideas of how to do it. So far Quinn hadn't been impressed with the ideas they had come up with, which she was kind of glad about because she was nervous about starting this whole thing. No one had ever wanted her before, no one gave her an extra glance when she was Lucy but now as Quinn she could get the attention of one of the hottest girls in school, well that felt pretty special.

Tonight the girls were coming over because they finally thought that they had the killer idea.

Quinn walked down the stairs when she hears the doorbell ring. She opened the door and let Rachel, Brittany and Tina in.

"Wow Quinn, this is your house? It's huge" Brittany says as she enters the house.

"Yeah, like what do your parents do for a living?" Tina joins in as she scans the mansion.

"Um, my dad works for the bank" She replies, she doesn't really know much about her dad's job other than he works for the bank and rakes in the big bucks, not that she really cares, even though money is never an issue she doesn't praise it like the rest of her family does.

"Why don't we go to my room" Quinn announces and makes her way up the stairs and towards her room.

The four of them sit on Quinn's double bed.

"So what did you come up with?" Quinn asks, ready to hear what their great idea is.

"You're going to break her heart" Brittany says causing Quinn rolls her eyes at this.

"Yes, I know that but how am I going to do that?"

"Oh right, well you're going to ignore her" Brittany tells her and now Quinn couldn't be more confused.

"Ignore her? How is that going to make her fall for me?"

"Because it will make her realise that you're not going to be easy to get. Santana always wants what she can't have, trust me when I say that this will only make her want you more than she already does" Rachel explains, but Quinn's still not sure of the whole thing, but is really in no position to argue.

"Are you sure this is going to work? I mean, I'm not exactly the type of person who she's going to want to chase after" Quinn hesitantly says as her insecurities of Lucy come out.

"Quinn, you're like crazy hot, you're definitely Santana's type. Plus I have the best idea" Brittany mentions excitedly.

"What is it Brit?" Tina asks.

"I'm going to get Quinn on the cheerio's"

"Yes!" Rachel cheers. "That is a great idea!"

"I don't know about this, I'm not really the cheerleading type"

Rachel turns towards Quinn, "Quinn you have to do this, Santana's weakness is those cheerio's skirts, she can't say no to a cheerleader."

Quinn realises that Lucy is talking right now, Lucy would never in a million years have been a cheerleader but Quinn, maybe that is something she would do. It wouldn't be the worst thing in the world; she would gain a little popularity through it since all of the cheerleaders are pretty well known throughout the school. Plus Brittany is on the squad so at least she would know someone to help her come to grips with it all and tell her what to do.

"Okay, I'll do it"

* * *

The next day at school Quinn walks with Brittany to coach Sylvester's office. She's heard rumours that Sue is a hard ass that she doesn't take on just anyone so she has to be good when she tries out. Last night after the girls left she went to Frannie to tell her she was thinking of joining the cheerleading squad. Frannie loved the idea, saying that it would be nice to pass on her knowledge. Frannie taught her some routines and Quinn learned them pretty quickly.

It was safe to say that those ballet classes she took at the end of last year really helped out with some of the moves.

They walked in to Sue's office and sat down opposite Sue.

"Brittany tells me you want to join the cheerio's" Sue starts off, getting right to the point.

"Yes, I do"

"She says that you have some good moves, is that correct?"

Quinn swallows the lump in her throat, she wouldn't say she's the best mover but she certainly has something.

"Yes coach"

Sue eyes her carefully before commenting. "You're in luck Fabray; my last cheerio got herself knocked up and sent away, there is a position open. Get yourself in uniform and be at practice at 4"

They leave the office after Sue handed her over a uniform and some white trainers. Brittany leads her to the locker room so that Quinn can get changed.

When she has the uniform on she can't help but notice the transformation, here she was now dressed as a cheerio. She couldn't deny that she looked good, she did, she _definitely_ did. She could now understand what was said about the skirts and Santana's liking for them as they were very short and loose.

"Wow, you look hot Q" Brittany says as she sees Quinn in the uniform. "Santana's not going to know what hit her"

They exit the locker room and Quinn walks over to her locker so she can get some stuff for her next class. Through this past week she's gotten to know McKinley quite well, how things work around here and some of the people also. She also found out that Santana was in quite a few of her classes, not all of them but at least half of them, she didn't know if that would make it easier or harder for her to complete her appointed mission of breaking the girls heart.

"Well if it isn't Quinn Fabray, newly appointed cheerio I see" Quinn recognised that voice, it was the voice which invaded her dreams. She turned her head to see Santana leaning on the locker next to hers, her eyes raking over Quinn's body, having an extra-long glance at Quinn's bare legs, this confirming that Santana does have a weakness for these skirts.

"Can I help you with something?" she asks, using the icy tone which the girls told her to use.

Santana smirks at her in response and Quinn can't help but find it anything beyond sexy.

"Yes actually, you can" she responds. "Go out with me tomorrow night" Santana asks as she leans in closer to Quinn, decreasing the distance between them.

Quinn was a little surprised at the brunettes words, the two of them had barely spoken to each other and already Santana was asking her out.

She remembers what the girls said about ignoring Santana and brushing her off.

"Can't, I'm busy" she wasn't but Santana didn't know that. She turned her head back towards her locker so that her attention wasn't focused on Santana.

"Alright, what about the day after?" Santana tries again.

"Busy again" Quinn replies.

Santana can't help but wonder why Quinn keeps turning her down, this has never happened to her before.

"The day after that?" She tries once again, not wanting to give up.

"Still busy"

Santana sighs, "You're a very busy girl" she says as she flashes Quinn a smile.

Quinn turns her head so that she gives Santana her attention. "I guess I am" Quinn gives her a small smile. "I should get to class, goodbye Santana"

She doesn't give Santana time to reply or say anything else. She walks away in the direction of her next class. She adds an extra sway to her hips knowing full well that Santana is watching her. On her way she can't help but feel a little proud of herself, she's got Santana Lopez in the palm of her hand.

As Santana is left standing there watching Quinn walk away she decides that she won't rest until Quinn agrees to go out with her. There was just something about the blonde which screamed out to the Latina, she wasn't just any ordinary girl, she was something special.

"Yo Lopez" Puck walks up to Santana. He sees that Santana is preoccupied with something else so he follows her gaze to see her staring after a cheerio.

"Who is that?" He asks, wondering who the girl who got Santana's full attention is.

"Quinn Fabray" Santana replies, not once taking her eyes off the blonde.

"Another conquest of yours?"

Santana shakes her head, "No, not yet"

"A future one then?"

"I don't know, she keeps brushing me off" Santana tells him.

"Then move on to the next one? You've got girls lining up for you"

"Nah, I think I'm gonna stick to this one. There's something about her Puck, I can't place it but it's there"

Puck buries his eyebrows; he's never seen Santana act like this before so it was rather strange.

"How long have you known this girl?"

"A week, but I've only spoken to her twice and each time she brushes me off which just makes me want her even more" she tells him truthfully.

Puck is her best friend; they've known each other since they were in pre-school. Puck was her right hand man and she was his, well right hand woman. He knows everything about her and she with him; no secrets were kept between the two of them.

"Damn Lopez, she's got you hooked already. What you gonna do about it?" He asks, wanting to know Santana's plan on how she plans to get this girl to agree to go out with her.

"I don't know yet, but it's gotta be something good."

"You just gotta be persistent with her so that she gives in and says yes eventually."

"Yeah, maybe"

She didn't know what she was going to do but she did know one thing, she knew she didn't want to give up and trying to get Quinn to go out with her. She liked that she wasn't like the other girls, she liked that she was making Santana work for it. It's like her ego is insulted that there is a girl with she can't charm which just makes her even more determined to get her.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: so i got a few people wondering if this was a g!p, I'm sorry to those who wanted that but it's not going to happen in this story. If anyone has any suggestions of what they would like to happen let me know and I may include some of them. Please review!

* * *

The four girls were at Quinn's house talking about the recent development with Santana and what possible next steps could be taken in order to get the brunette to continue her chase for Quinn. However, it wasn't working out so well, neither Brittany, Rachel nor Tina could think of a next step on what to do to make Santana crazy. They had hit the wall and Quinn thought this was the end of her Santana adventure.

Whilst the other three were thinking of ways to continue Quinn was sat on her bed finishing off her homework for her math class. As she did this she heard her phone go off telling her that she had a text message, she was confused at who would be texting her because Rachel, Brittany and Tina were all in her company so it wouldn't have been any of them.

She picked up her phone and read the message.

**Hey Quinn, it's Sam from the football team. I was wondering if you would want to go out with me tomorrow night. You don't have to if you don't want, it was just a thought. Let me know x**

She met Sam earlier on today after cheerleading practice. He came up to her and they started talking. If she was honest she didn't really see anything happening with her and Sam but he was a nice guy but she couldn't see herself with him. She would have to find a way to politely decline him.

"Who just text you Q?" Tina asks as she heard the phone go off and saw Quinn pick it up.

"Sam Evans" She replies. "He wants to go out tomorrow night, but I don't like him that way"

"Tomorrow night?" Rachel speaks up.

"Yeah"

"You have to go!"

"Why?" Quinn asks back confused at Rachel's sudden outburst.

"Because tomorrow night is Thursday" She says.

Quinn turns to Brittany and Tina to see if they understand what Rachel is talking about, by the looks on their faces they do as they both released a knowing smile as soon as Rachel said this. Now Quinn is confused, she has a feeling that this may have something to do with the Santana plan.

"Okay…"

"Every Thursday Santana eats at Breadstix, she never misses it. Every Thursday at 7 o'clock" Rachel informs her.

"Okay so what does going out with Sam have to do with Santana's… eating arrangements? She questions back.

"You said that Santana asked you out right? Well she would have taken you to Breadstix, if you go there and show up with Sam it will make her so jealous and it will just add to our game" Rachel explains.

It's not a bad idea, in fact it's quite genius. To show up with another person on the day Santana wanted to take her out would get the ball running.

"Okay, but how do I know that Sam will take me to Breadstix?"

"Just tell him that you want to go there" Tina tells her.

Quinn thinks about it for a second, she doesn't want to string Sam along with this whole thing but it would only be one date and there was really no harm in that.

"I'll do it" she says and the girls squeal in excitement.

She picks up her phone and texts Sam back.

**Hey Sam, I would love to go out tomorrow night. Is it okay if she go to Breadstix at 7? X**

She gets a reply seconds later.

**That's great: D, I'll pick you up at your house? X**

**Sure x**

"It's done" She tells them.

"Oh this is going to be good." Brittany says. "Santana's going to be so jealous when she sees you with Sam"

"What if she's not?" Quinn doubts, she's turned Santana down more than once, Santana may have got tired of it and moved on to the next girl.

"What if she's not what?" Tina asks back.

"What if she's not interested in me anymore? She could have just moved on to another girl who's willing to give her their attention"

"Oh she's interested alright. JBI heard her talking to Puck saying that she wasn't going to give up on you" Brittany tells her.

As she hears this it makes her smile that Santana doesn't want to give up on her, that she is the one that has Santana Lopez's attention. It makes her feel special that she's the one who's been chosen out above the rest.

* * *

The next day at school she couldn't help but feel nervous for her 'date' with Sam. She had never been on a date in her life, no one wanted her when she was Lucy and now everyone did.

Last night the girls had told her what to do to pass time with Sam, they said that he would probably do a lot of stupid impressions all night, but really how many impressions could a guy do in one night?

As she walked into the Spanish classroom for her next lesson she was surprised by what she saw. The whole class was stood at the front, no one was in there seat. Quinn walked over to Rachel who was stood at the side.

"What's going on?" Quinn asks.

"Mr Schue is giving us new seating arrangements" Rachel explains.

Quinn is not fond of the idea, she made a friendship with Rachel and now she will have to sit next to someone she doesn't know as well. She hopes to God she doesn't have to sit next to stoner Brett because that is just a step she is not willing to take.

Mr Schue starts calling out names and they all start filling up the seats from the front row to the back. Now Quinn isn't happy, she would have preferred the front row.

When there is only one row left Quinn thinks that this whole new seating arrangement is a bad idea because there is only four people left including herself and one of those people is Santana.

"Quinn" Mr Schue calls and Quinn walks over to the empty table she has been assigned.

Now, she feels her heart start to beat a little faster at the prospect that she could be sat next to Santana for the remainder of the year.

"And sitting next to you will be… Santana"

There it is. She doesn't know whether to feel extremely happy or sad or nervous even.

She looks up to see Santana smirking wildly, obviously loving the fact that she gets to sit next to Quinn for the upcoming year.

"You know, I wasn't going to bother showing up for this class today but now im definitely glad I did." Santana playfully says as she sits down in the seat next to Quinn.

"And why are you glad you did?" Quinn responds, wanting to hear the words come out of Santana's mouth.

"Because I get to sit next to you" Santana grins at her.

Quinn can't stop the smile arriving on her face at Santana's words.

"So, are you still busy tonight or have your plans fell through?" Santana asks, still wanting that date with Quinn.

"Im still busy"

* * *

It was 7pm and her and Sam had just arrived at Breadstix for their 'date', she was nervous for this because she was still unsure at whether Santana would be there or not, but Rachel insisted that she would.

What surprised her on the way in was that Sam had grabbed her hand. She loosely gripped back even though she didn't really want to hold his hand.

When they got inside the waitress led them to their table. As she sat down Quinn scanned the room for Santana, she spotted her straight away. Her hazel eyes stared deeply into brown ones, Quinn could clearly see the jealousy in Santana's eyes that she was on a date with Sam rather than herself.

She saw that Santana was sat with a guy called Noah Puckerman who was known as Puck, she knew that the two of them were inseparable, they were best friends. She couldn't help but wonder what Santana had said to him about her.

The plan was working; it was working better than they had originally planned.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" the waitress asks.

"I'll have an ice tea please" Quinn orders.

"Coke please" Sam responds and the waitress walks away to get them their drinks.

Quinn can't stop herself from glancing over to Santana from time to time, since she is the reason she is there in the first place.

"Excuse me Sam, I'm just going to the rest room" she excuses herself and walks off in the direction of the bathroom.

Santana watches as Quinn is on her date with Sam, she can't help but feel insanely jealous that Quinn is sat with guppy lips rather than her.

As she sees Quinn get up to go to the bathroom she can't stop herself from following her.

"I'll be right back" She says to Puck as she gets up out of her seat and follows Quinn to the bathroom.

"So, the real reason that you couldn't go out with me was because you were going out with trouty mouth instead" Santana says as she walks in the bathroom and sees Quinn looking in the mirror.

Quinn turns her head in surprise at Santana's voice.

"Trouty mouth?" Quinn repeats in confusion.

"Yeah, guppy lips over there"

"You mean Sam?"

"Sam, guppy lips, trouty mouth, whatever. Why are you on a date with him?" Santana asks with jealousy dripping from her voice.

"Are you jealous?" Quinn asks as she turns her body to face Santana.

"Please" Santana scoffs, "I don't get jealous"

"You look pretty jealous to me" Quinn releases a small smirk knowing she's got Santana there.

"Fine, I am jealous" Santana admits after a moment. "But can you blame me" she says as she takes a step closer to Quinn. "Who wouldn't want to be on a date with you" she moves another step closer.

"You're beautiful, smart, and sexy, you don't take any crap from anyone, you're the perfect girl"

Santana is now directly in front of Quinn, her body almost pressing against Quinn's

Quinn's breathe hitches at the slight pressure of Santana's body against her own.

She tries to stop herself from blushing furiously at Santana's words; she just got called beautiful and sexy by the most popular girl in school that was something to be remembered.

"Im gonna keep asking you until you give in to going out with me"

"What makes you think I'm going to give up?" Quinn responds.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see if you do" Santana says. "Well, you should probably get back to your _date,_ I don't want to keep you"

Santana leans in closer to Quinn, she almost thinks that Santana is going to kiss her, but she doesn't. Instead of attaching her lips to Quinn's, she attaches them to Quinn's cheek. She gives her a kiss on the cheek and then separates herself from Quinn.

Before walking out she turns her head slightly giving Quinn a wink on her way out.

Quinn is left standing there frozen because of Santana's actions; she knows that Santana had the upper hand on that one.

God knows how Rachel, Brittany and Tina are going to react when Quinn tells them what just happened, she didn't exactly kiss Santana but she was close to letting her and that alone was enough to freak them out.

When she walked back to the table she definitely couldn't help looking Santana way which she did for the remainder of her meal with Sam.

What Quinn did know was that her next moves had to be good ones, they had to be planned out well so that their plan would be fulfilled. She had the idea that she would maybe have to stick to Sam in order for Santana's jealous side to come out.


	4. Chapter 4

Quinn was sat in her first lesson of the day which just so happened to be Spanish. Santana wasn't in yet which didn't surprise Quinn because she was usually late or she didn't even bother to show up. It did dawn upon Quinn that she was actually disappointed that Santana wasn't showing up to the class where they sat next to each other, she didn't know how to take that or what to think of it.

About 20 minutes through the lesson Santana turned up. As soon as she saw Santana's face she couldn't help but release a little smile.

She didn't bother saying sorry to Mr Schue about how she was late, instead she just walked in and went straight over to her seat next to Quinn.

"Sorry I'm late" Santana grins at her as she sits down.

"Shouldn't you be saying that to Mr Schue instead of me?" Quinn replies.

"Nah, the only reason I come to this class is because I get to sit next to you"

Quinn blushes at Santana's words, Santana has that sort of effect on her but she'll be damned if she'll let Santana know that.

"I like seeing you blush, it's cute"

Hearing this only makes Quinn blush more which wasn't exactly helping with the whole play hard to get thing and ignoring thing with Santana.

"Quinn, could you come here for a moment" Mr Schue calls out, asking Quinn to come and talk to him at his desk. She wonders what this is about; she doesn't think she's done anything wrong. Maybe he's going to move her away from Santana because they talk too much; she really hopes that's not the case because they've only sat together twice so far.

Quinn gets up out of her seat and walks over to his desk.

"Quinn I need to talk to you about your recent test results, you didn't do aswell as I thought you would"

Quinn was confused, she thought she had been doing quite well in her classes.

"What did I get?" she asks, it couldn't be that bad maybe like a low B or a high C.

"You got an F" he hesitantly says back.

"F?!" she was majorly surprised; she had never got an F in her life. She started to think that maybe if she wasn't so focused on fulfilling Rachel, Tina and Brittany's plan of breaking Santana's heart just so that she would get a taste of her own medicine, she would have had more time to focus on her school work.

"Im sure it's probably just because you're new and haven't caught up with the work yet, for now we can just let this one slide and we can also set up some after school tutoring sessions if you'd like" he offers.

"Yeah, maybe" she replies and then turns around to walk back to her seat.

As she sits down she places the test paper on the table and sighs.

"Oh shit, that's not what you want" Santana says as she sees Quinn's grade.

"I don't understand I thought I was doing well in Spanish" Quinn sighs.

"Well maybe you've been distracted" Santana suggests causing Quinn to turn her head to look at Santana.

"Distracted by what?"

"By the sexy Latina that you sit next to and lust over every day" Santana smirks.

Quinn shakes her head and smiles at Santana words. Truth is, she wasn't even wrong, she was 100% correct.

"So what did butt-chin over there say about your F?" Santana asks.

"He said we could do after school tutoring sessions so I could catch up"

Santana shakes her head, "You don't want to do that" she says.

"Why?"

"Because Mr Schue can't even speak Spanish himself, you want someone who's fluent in the language"

"And who would that be?"

Santana grins and Quinn can see where this is heading.

"Me"

"You want to tutor me?" Quinn asks in disbelief.

Santana shrugs, "Why not? I can speak fluent Spanish; I'd be the perfect tutor for you"

"Just for me or for other people aswell?" Quinn grins at her, she can't stop herself from flirting with Santana or giving in to Santana's flirtatious comments, she just has her way of charming Quinn.

"Just you"

"Here, let me give you my phone number and you can call me if you want to cash in on those late night sessions" Santana says as she winks at Quinn.

"Late night sessions?"

"Well, I suppose they could be at any time but I prefer the night" Santana smirks out and Quinn full well knows what she means.

Santana writes her number on a piece of paper and hands it to Quinn. As she does this the bell rings signalling the end of class.

Quinn gets all of her stuff ready and sets off to walk out of class but not before Santana stops her on her way.

"Wait" Quinn turns around, "I gave you my number, do I not get yours?"

Quinn decides that this is the perfect moment to bring the plan back in to action, to leave Santana with wanting more and wanting to chase after her more.

"We'll see" Quinn says as she turns back around and walks out of the classroom, leaving Santana gazing after Quinn on her way out.

* * *

After school Rachel, Tina and Brittany all came over to Quinn's house to discuss the next step of the plan to break Santana. Currently they were all in Quinn's room eating take-out Pizza.

"Okay so you said that Santana looked jealous when she saw you with Sam?" Tina asks, wanting to get the full recap.

"Yes, she definitely did" Quinn confirms.

"And she followed you to the bathroom and asked why you were on a date with Sam instead of her?"

"Pretty much"

Quinn decides to leave out the part when Santana basically had her trapped against the sinks with Santana's body flushed up against hers because it's probably not what they want to hear, mainly because she let her guard down.

"Right, so now tell us what happened today" Tina says.

"We were in Spanish and Mr Schue told me that I got an F on a paper so Santana offered to tutor me in the subject so I can catch up"

"What did you say?" Rachel asks.

"I didn't say anything really, she just gave me her number and told me that I should call her if I wanted to 'cash in' on the tutoring sessions" Quinn explains the situation.

"When did she say she would tutor you?"

"She said she would prefer to do it late at night"

Quinn doesn't miss how all three girls roll their eyes as they hear this.

"Classic Santana" Rachel mutters in annoyance.

"I think she should do it" Brittany joins in.

The other girls turn towards her in confusion and surprise.

"What? Sleep with her?! That would defeat the whole purpose of doing this thing. If she slept with her she will have given Santana what she wanted and we won't get to break her heart" Rachel rants.

"No no no, that's not what I meant. I mean that maybe Quinn should let Santana tutor her so that Santana thinks that she's getting something out of this, so she doesn't get fed up of Quinn saying no and move on to someone else" Brittany explains.

"That's actually not a bad idea" Tina joins in. "This way Santana will continue going after Quinn. It will be like she's getting what she wants but not fully"

If Quinn's honest, she likes the idea, mainly because it will mean she'll get to spend more time with Santana, but she won't let the others know that.

"Quinn, text her and say that you will let her tutor you at your place tomorrow night" Rachel says.

"Tomorrow night?" Quinn repeats, she doesn't know if doing it at night is the best option.

"Yeah, like she said she would prefer to do it at night because that's the type of girl she is. She comes over and acts all flirty with you and this time you act flirty back but you don't let her do anything."

"So basically, it's all about the teasing and not about the pleasing" Quinn realises.

Quinn gets out her phone and starts a new message.

**Hey Santana, I think I will cash in on that tutoring session. How about my you come over to my place tomorrow night at 8? Quinn x**

Quinn shows them the message before sending it; they all nod as they read it. She gets a reply not long after sending it.

**That sounds perfect, see you tomorrow night ;). – S x**

"This is perfect, she's going to think she's got you in the palm of her hand but really she's in yours" Rachel snickers, giddy at how things are working out.

"Okay, so where do we start?" Quinn asks, wondering at how she's going to play things out tomorrow night.

"What do you mean?" Brittany questions back in confusion, she thought they had already planned it. Santana would come over and Quinn would lead her on.

"Like, she comes over and then what?"

"Well when she comes over you take her upstairs to your room so she thinks that it's going somewhere. She'll flirt with you all night and you should flirt back with her and then you'll get on to the tutoring but you have to promise me that you will not fall for her when she is speaking Spanish, she makes it sound so sexy that any girl would give in to it, promise me Quinn!" Rachel orders and Quinn's starting to see how Rachel gave in to Santana's temptations.

"I promise"

"Okay, good because she can just manipulate her ways when she speaks Spanish to you" Rachel says.

"Do you think she'll want to like… do anything?" Quinn asks hesitantly, she's not really thought about that aspect of things, she doesn't know if she could do anything like that.

"Of course she'll want to but Santana wants that all the time"

"Q all you have to do is make her believe that you want everything she wants but not actually give it to her" Tina tells her.

She can do that, she thinks. It kind of makes Quinn nervous, the idea of being alone in her room with Santana. She wonders about how things are going to play out, would they go to plan or would they mess up completely?

"You should dress sexy aswell" Brittany adds. "Show a bit of leg, she likes that"

Quinn's very aware that Santana likes this because she's caught Santana staring at her legs numerous times. It was certainly no secret that Santana liked the cheerio's skirts.

Santana was definitely obvious with her lingering when they were at school, it made Quinn wonder what she would be like when they were alone in the confined space of Quinn's room. She guesses she would find out tomorrow night. If Quinn was being truthful, she was excited about it, Santana did something to her which just filled her with excitement, which made her feel special and no one had ever made her feel that way before, maybe that's why she was so invested in this plan because it involved her spending time with the brunette who come to invade her thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: For the Spanish in this chapter I used google translate which we all know may not be fully accurate, but nonetheless it helped out. Hope you like this one and please review, I love seeing what you all have to say whether it's positive or not.

* * *

Quinn was nervous, she was so nervous for Santana coming around that she started pacing around her room. What didn't help was the fact that both her parents and Frannie were out for the night so it would literally be just the two of them alone in the house together, alone in Quinn's room together.

Brittany, Rachel and Tina weren't exactly helping either, they were suggesting a lot of ideas for Quinn to do and say throughout the evening. Brittany even suggested that they put a secret camera up in Quinn's room so that they can see what's happening, but then the issue of no one had any equipment like that or enough time to get it arose.

Quinn was kind of glad of that though, mainly because she didn't want the added pressure of the others watching her when she was with Santana.

Tonight Quinn was wearing a dress which showed off her legs and also a bit of cleavage, she wore it so that Santana would be distracted and to tease her saying that she can look but she can't have.

It was quarter to eight so Quinn had 15 minutes to prepare herself for when Santana would get here. She knew the basic plan, take Santana up to her room and flirt with her but nothing further than that. She knows she has to give Santana a little something back but not too much, to make her feel like she is getting something out of this thing with Quinn.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK…

The sound startled Quinn, she wasn't expecting anyone else to stop by other than Santana, but it wasn't 8 o'clock yet…

She walked down the stairs preparing herself for whoever it was, she really hoped it wasn't her mom and dad coming home early because that would be awkward.

Quinn opened her front door to see Santana standing before her. As she revealed herself she saw Santana's eyes widen at the sight of Quinn, obviously appreciating what she was wearing. Santana eyes specifically lingered on her chest, giving it an extra-long glance. Quinn knew straight away that her outfit choice was a success.

"Wow, you look amazing" Santana stated, she couldn't take her eyes off Quinn's body. If she didn't want her before she definitely did now.

Quinn tries to stop herself from blushing but she's not exactly mastered that yet, Santana has a way of making her feel special, like she's the only girl in the room. Well, in this case she is since Santana hasn't entered the house yet.

"You're early, I thought you were coming at 8" Quinn says, ignoring Santana's statement on the outside but on the inside she's feeling butterflies.

"I couldn't wait any longer; I just wanted to see your beautiful face" Santana grins at her.

It's cheesy but Quinn likes it, she hates that she likes it because Quinn doesn't know much about Santana's past, all she knows is what Rachel, Brittany and Tina have told her. Apparently she's a player but she doesn't know how she works.

"That was cheesy" Quinn beams back.

"Yeah, but you liked it" Santana smirks and Quinn knew she was 100% right but she wasn't going to admit it.

"Anyway, come in" Quinn moves to the side to let Santana enter the house.

"Wow, this place is huge" Santana exclaims as she walks inside, looking around the mansion which Quinn parents are so proud to own. "What do your parents do for a living?"

"My dad works in banking" Quinn tells her.

"That would explain it"

"So, I was thinking we could do this in my room" Quinn says.

Quinn sees how Santana's face lightens up at the mention of going upstairs to Quinn's room, like she's got what she wanted.

"That sounds good to me" Santana beams.

Quinn turns around and leads the way and walks up the stairs with Santana following her behind. She knows that Santana is most likely staring at her ass so she adds an extra sway to her hips as she climbs the stairs.

As she follows Quinn Santana can't keep her eyes off Quinn's ass, it looks so good in that dress so it would be rude not to stare.

When they get to Quinn's room Quinn immediately goes to sit down on the bed.

"I thought we'd be more comfortable on the bed" Quinn husks, sending shivers down Santana's spine at the sound and sight on Quinn on the bed.

"I'm not going to argue with that" Santana smirks as she joins Quinn on the bed, sitting in close proximity of Quinn.

"So, where should we start?" Quinn asks in a soft voice.

"How about I say a phrase and then you tell me what I just said?" Santana suggest.

"That sounds good" Quinn nods.

Santana decides that she's going to have a little fun with this, it would be rude not to take advantage of this situation, plus she loves making Quinn blush, but for to start she'll keep it simple.

"Hola mi nombre es Santana Lopez" Santana says. "What did I just say?"

"Hello my name is Santana Lopez" Quinn answers.

"mi comida favorita es el tocino"

Quinn grins as she hears this. "My favourite food is bacon. That one was easy"

"Alright smart ass, I was just starting you off, you want to move up to the big league be my guest" Santana grins and Quinn can't help but match it. She likes how things with Santana seem so easy, that it's not awkward for them, that they just get along with each other.

"Try me" Quinn smirks at Santana.

Santana smirks as she figures out what she's going to say. "Eres la chica más hermosa que he visto jamás"

Quinn can't help but think back to what Rachel said about Quinn not falling for Santana when she speaks Spanish to her, she was right, it's definitely is a turn on. Although she gets a confused look on her face and Santana knows she's got her on this one, that she's won this round.

"Come on Quinn, what did I just say?" Santana says with a smug look on her face.

Quinn's grin fades a little, knowing that Santana has the upper hand since she can speak fluent Spanish.

"You've lost me there, what did you just say"

"Before I tell you I'm going to need you to tell me something first" Santana smirks.

Quinn's narrows her eyes at Santana, "Tell you what?"

"I'm gonna need you to tell me that I won"

Quinn rolls her eyes playfully as she hears this.

"Come on Quinn, let me hear it" Santana beams.

"You won" Quinn tells her.

"And.."

"And I lost"

"There we go" Santana grins and throws her arms up in victory. "I think I should get a little prize for my victory"

"First tell me what you said and then you'll get your prize"

"I said, you are the most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on"

Quinn can't stop the smile from arriving on her face as she hears those words, it's one thing when Santana calls her beautiful but when she says that she's the most beautiful girl she's ever seen, that's something else. It means more to her because when she was Lucy no one ever called her beautiful.

"You probably say that to all of the girls" Quinn tries to brush the compliment off.

"I don't because with the other's it's not true, they're not you" Santana shrugs.

Quinn lowers her head down to hide her blush.

"I love making you blush"

"You don't make me blush" Quinn brushes off.

"Oh really" Santana chuckles, "Tell that to your face" she gives her one of her infamous Lopez smiles.

"It's just really warm in this room" She makes up the excuse when really it's Santana's words which have the effect on her.

"Sure it is. Now, for my prize"

Quinn can just imagine what type of things Santana will ask her for, surely she wouldn't ask her for something really big.

A big smile erupts on Santana's face, thinking of all the possibilities that she could ask Quinn for, the list is endless.

"Hmm, well I'm going to have to think about that one and get back to you but for now all I want is one thing"

"So I have to give you two things?"

Santana nods at her question. Quinn lets it happen because she's intrigued at what Santana has in mind and she also curious at what she wants now.

"Fine, so what do you want now?"

Santana doesn't say anything, instead she taps her finger on her cheek signalling that she wants Quinn to kiss her on the cheek. Quinn likes how Santana doesn't hesitate to say what she wants, but she can't help but wonder if Santana is going to do anything sneaky.

"If I lean in are you going to turn your head at the last minute"

Santana's face falls a little, "Damn, it's like you read my mind. Guess I'll just have to settle for the cheek"

Quinn shakes her head playfully at this, she knew that that would be Santana's plan, she's almost proud of herself for figuring it out.

"Come on, we haven't got all day. I've still got to teach you the proper way to speak Spanish"

"The proper way?"

"Yeah, you don't want to take in anything Mr Schue tells you because he doesn't know what the hell he's talking about. No wonder you failed, he's a terrible teacher"

Quinn chuckles at how Santana believes she's better at the subject that Mr Schue, if she's honest she's probably right.

Santana once again taps her cheek, asking for Quinn's lips on her tanned skin.

Quinn leans in slowly just in case Santana decides to do anything sneaky last minute. She kisses Santana's cheek, she lingers longer than she probably should have but it was like her lips were drawn to Santana and she just couldn't separate them from her skin.

When she leans back she notices that the smile on Santana's face as doubled since she leaned forward.

"So what's the other one" Quinn asks, wanting to know what the real thing Santana wants from her was.

"You'll find out later" Santana smirks, she wants to wait for the right time to ask Quinn for her reward.

"Santana" Quinn playfully whines, "What is it?"

"Patience is a virtue Quinn" She winks.

Quinn decides to let it go there and then as she's pretty sure that she won't find out what she wants tonight.

"What would you be doing tonight if you weren't here?" Quinn asks, wanting to know a little more about Santana and also wanting to see if she'll give her any insight into how she plays girls around but Quinn's sure that Santana will most likely not admit that she would be round another girl's house.

"I would be planning what we would be doing on our second date" she smirks.

"Second date? I didn't realise we had been on our first"

"Well, we're alone in an empty house, in your room, in the presence of a bed. Sounds more like the end of a date but I'll take it" Santana smugly says.

"Well, I don't really count studying Spanish as first date material"

"I guess I'll just have to take you out on a real one then, you know when you're not busy that is"

"Im a very busy girl" Quinn smiles back, reminiscing about when Santana kept asking her out which she was basically doing again.

"That you are, but lucky for me you had time to fit me in tonight"

"Well that was because I needed help in Spanish and you have the knowledge to help me pass"

"Is that all this is to you?" Santana questions.

Quinn connects her eyes to Santana's, locking them onto Santana's brown ones. She knows her real answer.

"Maybe" Quinn answers, "Maybe not"

Santana grins at this, she likes how Quinn isn't making it easy for her, and through Quinn's actions it's just making Santana like her even more than she already does. She's never had to chase someone this much and that part still isn't over but because it's Quinn, it's worth it.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hope you like this chapter! Please review because they really do motivate me to write a lot faster (hint hint)

* * *

"Okay, so now that she thinks she's getting somewhere with you, you should go back to ignoring her and denying her" Rachel states.

This confused Quinn, just yesterday she and Santana were flirting and spending time with each other and now Rachel was telling her to go back to brushing her off?

"Why would I do that?" Quinn asks back, this whole situation with Santana seemed more complicated than she thought it would be.

"Because after last night she'll think that she can have you but if you go back to square one and keeping it blunt with her she'll start to get confused and it will just make her want you even more. She always wants what she can't have"

"Okay then" Quinn sighs.

"Here, look what I brought" Tina pipes up and reaches in her bag, she pulls out a small video camera.

"What's that for?" Brittany asks.

"For Quinn to practice breaking Santana's heart, here say a message to her"

"What should I say?"

"That you're going to break her heart"

"I don't know about this"

"Brittany show her how it's done"

Brittany seemed to bounce up at the opportunity, moving over to stand in front of the camera. She stared deep into the camera with a serious face, if looks could kill this one would be deadly.

"Santana Lopez, get ready to have your world turned upside down because you are going down"

"That was perfect" Tina says as she hits off the record button. "Okay, Quinn now you're turn"

Quinn didn't really know what to say, she figured she'd just say the same as Brittany.

"Santana Lopez, get ready to have your world turned upside down because you are going down" she repeated but not nearly as icy as Brittany did.

"Quinn you gotta do it properly, and you can't say the same as Brittany, you gotta speak for all the girls who had their heart broken by Santana, for all the girls she's played and messed around, this is for them"

Quinn listened to what Tina said, it was a reminder that Santana had messed around numerous amount of girls and that she herself would have most likely been one if Santana got her way. She had to do this, to get revenge for them and she had to do it properly. She put on her icy glare and stared deep into the camera. She knew what she was going to say.

"This is for all of the girls who you have messed around, for all the girls whose heart you have broken. Well Santana Lopez, get ready to have your heart broken because revenge is bitter sweet"

Tina turned off the camera after Quinn finished.

"This is going to be good"

Rachel, Brittany and Tina left about an hour later. Currently Quinn was sat on her bed watching Orange is the new black on Netflix until a small knock on her door disrupted her.

The door was opened and Frannie entered the room causing Quinn to pause her show.

"Quinn, can I talk to you for a moment?" the older blonde asks as she walks over to Quinn's bed and sits opposite her sister.

"Sure" Quinn replies, wondering what Frannie would want to speak about. "What's up?"

"What are you doing with those girls?"

"What do you mean?" Quinn questions back.

"I can hear the conversations that you have with them, mainly the short brunette because she has a very loud voice but I hear what you talk about"

"Frannie, it's nothing" Quinn tries to dismiss it but Frannie just isn't having any of it.

"So nothing is leading someone on to make them fall for you just so you can hurt them in the end? This is crazy Quinn"

"You don't understand Frannie, it's complicated"

"I just don't want to see you get hurt Quinn" Frannie says.

"You won't" Quinn assures her.

Frannie looks at her sceptically before coming to terms with it all. She doesn't like what Quinn is doing but she can see that nothing she says will convince Quinn to stop what she has planned.

"Okay" Frannie sighs and gets up off the bed to walk out of Quinn's room.

* * *

Quinn is at her locker getting some book out for her next class. What Frannie said to her last night kind of got to her, she was sure that she wouldn't get hurt, it was Santana who was going to get hurt.

"Hey" she heard a voice beside her say, she could recognise that voice anywhere.

Quinn turned her head to see Santana leaning on the locker next to hers, giving Quinn her famous Lopez smile.

"Hi" Quinn replies, remembering what Rachel said about ignoring Santana again.

"I had a really good time last night"

Quinn decided that the best way to get through this was to keep it short and simple with Santana, to be blunt with her.

"Good"

"We should do it again sometime" Santana suggests hopefully.

"I don't know, I'd have to check my calendar" Quinn jokes in a flirtatious manner, she doesn't mean to be flirty with Santana but she just can't help it, that side of her comes out when she's with Santana.

"Ah yes, you're a very busy girl, but I was kind of hoping you'd cancel whatever plans you have for Tomorrow night and go out with me instead"

Quinn hesitates for a moment, debating what she should say. She closes her locker and moves off.

"I'll have to get back to you on that one but it's not looking good" with that Quinn walks away, leaving Santana confused at what just happened. Once again Quinn had brushed her off and then walked away, it seemed like this was starting to become a ritual or something. Santana didn't know how long she could take this but she did know she wasn't going to rest until Quinn said yes, she just had to wait.

* * *

It was 4pm and Brittany and Quinn were outside on the football field waiting for cheerio's practice to start.

"She asked me out again" Quinn tells Brittany.

"And what did you say?" Brittany questions back.

"I said that it wasn't looking likely that I was free to go out with her"

"That's good Q, keep going with that and it will make her fall at your feet"

"I don't know Britt; I just don't see how this is going to work out"

"Trust me Quinn it will work, it will make her want you even more because she can see that you're not easy to get"

"Okay ladies, let's get started" Sue shouts through her megaphone. "Wait, wait, wait, who the hell is this?!" she yells.

Quinn turns her head to see what Sue is yelling about. As she does she sees five people walk onto the football field, four of them holding bouquets of flowers. She buries her eyebrows in confusion at what is going on. She becomes even more surprised when the people walk up to her and hand her over the bouquets one by one. It gets to the last person who instead of holding flowers is holding out a small envelope, it's handed over to Quinn.

Quinn places the flowers on the floor so that she can read who the card is from.

_Beautiful flowers for a beautiful girl, (cheesy I know, but you bring it out in me) How about the day after tomorrow? I told you I won't give up until you say yes. Give me a call – Santana x_

Quinn can't stop the blush from arriving on her face. Santana really isn't making it hard for her to keep saying no.

"I've never seen her try this hard before" Brittany says. "This just means we're going to crush her even more"

"Get those flowers off my field!" Sue belts.

* * *

"Did you like the flowers?" Santana asks as she walks up to Quinn who is stood in the hallway. It's the day after Santana sent Quinn the flowers, Quinn never replied to Santana last night and she was sure Santana would have something to say about it today.

"Sure, if you're into that sort of thing" Quinn shrugs off, but she knew that Santana wouldn't let it go, especially when they both had Spanish next so they had to sit next to each other for the next hour.

"Because I didn't get a call"

"My phone was out of battery last night" As soon as she said this Quinn walked away once again.

She entered the Spanish classroom and sat down in her seat at the back. Santana walked in not long after she did and took her seat next to Quinn.

"Okay, you're bruising my ego big time every time you reject me. All I want is to go on a date with you, I want to get to know you but every time I ask you turn me down. So how about this, we don't go out on a date, instead we just hang out."

"Santana" Quinn starts but Santana doesn't let her finish, she doesn't think she can hear Quinn turn her down once again.

"Just hear me out first. A bunch of people are going to the beach on Friday night to hang out. You could come with me" Santana says in hope that Quinn will say yes. "It wouldn't be a proper date but it would let me get to know you a little better. Im gonna be honest here, I've never wanted to know someone as much as a I want to know you, there's just something about you which screams out to me."

"I don't know about this"

"I didn't want to have to do this" Santana releases a small grin, "But im gonna have to ask for my prize right now"

Quinn totally forgot about that, she forgot that she owes Santana something. She was pretty sure right now of what she was going to ask Quinn for.

"And what would that be?" Quinn smiles back, enjoying the conversation and where it is leading with Santana because she knows what is about to happen and she knows that she can't say no to it.

"Will you please go out with me on Friday night?"

Quinn replies after a moment, "Okay"

Santana releases a full grin as Quinn's agrees to go out with her, she finally got what she wanted and what better situation than for her to hang out with Quinn at the beach where they have the romantic fire and where they can watch the sunset together. She knows that it's going to be perfect because no matter what happens she'll be spending the night with Quinn and that in its self was enough for Santana.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Please leave a review and let me know what you think, I love seeing what you all have to say. The more feedback the better!

* * *

"Okay so now that you've agreed to go on a date with her things are going to be a bit different" Rachel starts off, addressing Quinn as she gets ready to go out with Santana.

"Different how?" Quinn questions back.

"Well for starters you can't ignore her anymore, but I suggest that you stay in control of the date as much as you can, you don't give her the power."

"Okay…" Quinn says back but she's not really following along with what Rachel is trying to say to her.

"Overall the best chance at breaking her heart is to see how much she cares about Quinn" Rachel says and Brittany and Tina nod along.

Throughout the time where the girls have planned what they are going to do to break Santana's heart Quinn's become even unsure that she should be doing this, the more time she spends with the Latina the more she feels like this was a terrible idea.

"What should I wear?" Quinn asks, changing the subject from who has the power and what not because she was starting to get confused at the whole concept of it.

"Im thinking just a casual sundress" Brittany says, walking over to Quinn's closet to pick something out. "Here, this is perfect" She reaches out a dress and hands out over to Quinn.

30 minutes later when Quinn is dressed to perfection and ready to go she sits down on her bed waiting for Santana to pick her up. To say she wasn't nervous was a complete lie, even though this wasn't really a date it sure felt like it was. Quinn had never been on a date before because when she was Lucy no one was interested so she wasn't sure what to expect. They were only going to the beach to hang out so why was she so nervous?

Rachel, Brittany and Tina had left already but not before making sure Quinn would give them every last detail and leaving nothing out. They didn't really tell Quinn what to expect on the date when Quinn asked which she thought was weird but she decided to let it go and shrug it off.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

This was it, Santana was at the door. What she did like about that was that Santana actually knocked on the door instead of sending her a text that she was here.

Quinn walked down stairs and opened the door to see Santana standing in front of her. Santana gave her a huge grin once Quinn opened the door and Quinn couldn't help but return it.

"Hi, you look beautiful" Santana says once she sees Quinn.

"Thank you" Quinn slightly blushes at Santana's compliment.

"Are you ready?" Santana asks.

"Yeah" Quinn replies and follows Santana out the door and to her car.

When they get to the car Santana doesn't go straight to her side, instead she walks over to Quinn's and opens the door for her. Quinn can't stop the smile from arriving on her face as Santana does this, like she is treating her like a proper lady.

She closes the door once Quinn is inside and then proceeds to walk over to her side and get in the car.

They chat a little in the car as it's not a long drive to the beach. Santana parks the car and quickly rushes out so she can get Quinn's door for her.

Santana offers her a hand to get out the car and Quinn takes it, however, instead of dropping her hand when Quinn is stood, Santana intertwines their fingers together as they keep walking. Quinn lets it happen because even though she wouldn't admit it at the time, she likes the feeling of Santana's hand clasped in her own.

"So tell me, how did I get the luck of going out with the most amazing girl in school? Was it my charm or my really nice ass" Santana playfully questions as they walk along the beach.

"I think it was your incredible modesty" Quinn says back jokingly.

"That's fair enough" Santana chuckles at Quinn's response.

"So, since this is a first date, well kind of, we should get to know each other" Santana says.

"Well, if those are the rules of the official first date then I guess we should"

"It would be rude not too. So let's start off simple, who is your favourite band at the moment?" Santana asks.

"I love arcade fire at the moment" Quinn replies back and Santana nods.

"Have you ever seen them live?"

"No, unfortunately not. I had tickets for them last year but I ended up missing it"

As Santana hears this, she takes a mental note of it.

"What about you?" Quinn questions.

"I'm a big coldplay fan. What about food? What's your favourite?" Santana finds herself wanting to know everything she possibly can about the blonde beside her. There was just something about Quinn which fascinated Santana, she wasn't like the other girls, and Santana loved that.

"Spaghetti bolognaise, I seriously can't get enough of the stuff"

They keep on walking and getting to know one another, talking about their favourite things, what they like, what they dislike. It's by far one of the best nights Santana and Quinn have ever had, the simplicity of just walking around the beach and talking to each other, enjoying each other's company.

Later on they're both sat round the fire along with everyone else, however they're still in their own little bubble.

They're both perched against a log roasting marshmallows, or trying to roast them since Quinn's keep burning but Santana ends up giving Quinn hers to eat instead.

"Hey Santana" Quinn turns around to where the voice came from, she sees that it is Kitty from the cheerleading team. From day one she didn't like this girl, she was bossy, mean and a bitch.

"Oh, hey Kitty" Santana replies back, not really giving Kitty her full attention because her body is still turned towards Quinn.

"I texted you earlier on asking you to come to this thing with me, but now I see that you're with Fabray instead"

Quinn doesn't miss how Kitty growls her name and doesn't even have the courtesy of calling her by her first name.

"Oh, sorry but I'm here with _Quinn _instead" Santana adds emphasis on Quinn's name to Kitty so that she gets the picture.

"Im sure Quinn over here won't be as much fun as I could be" Kitty suggestively says and both Quinn and Santana know exactly what she means.

Judging by what Rachel, Brittany and Tina have said Santana would ditch her right there and then to go and 'hang out' with Kitty, but she didn't, she stayed exactly where she was and it just made her want to question everything the three girls have told her.

"I'm having a great time with Quinn already" Santana replies.

"Whatever" Kitty scowls, "Just call me when you're ready to ditch little miss princess over here" with that Kitty walks away, not happy about the outcome of the situation.

"Sorry about her" Santana apologises.

"You can go with her if that's what you want" Quinn tests her to see if Santana is that type of person. If she goes with Kitty then everything will be confirmed and then this whole thing will be a kick walk because she won't have any feelings getting in the way of the plan, but if she stays it all changes.

"Now, why would I want that when the most perfect girl is sitting right next to me?"

"I'm not perfect" Quinn brushes off the compliment as she hides her blush.

"In my eyes you are" Santana replies and she lifts her arm around Quinn's shoulder and on instant as Quinn leans into the touch.

They stay like that for a while until it starts to get late and Quinn mentions that she needs to get home for 11. Santana straight away complies because she has this burning desire to please Quinn and just do what will make her happy. They walk to Santana's car hand in hand and Quinn almost doesn't want to leave because it will mean that she will be away from Santana but she just knows her father would have a mountain of questions at why she wasn't home on time.

They get to Santana's car and once again Santana opens Quinn's door for her before getting into the car herself. Once in the car Santana reaches over for Quinn's hand and intertwines their fingers together, at this moment she's silently grateful that her car is an automatic so she doesn't have to change gears which means she can hold Quinn's hand all the way.

It's a little gesture but it feels like everything, she swears her hand tingles from Quinn's touch, she's never felt that before and it feels amazing.

They arrive at Quinn's house and both of them are silently disappointed at this because it means the date is over.

They get out the car and Santana walks Quinn to her door, once their they both stand facing each other.

Quinn's heart beats faster and faster because this could be the moment that Santana kisses her and if she's honest she really really wants to feel the brunettes lips on her own.

Santana hesitates for a moment. "I really want to kiss you" she says as she stares at Quinn's lips and then shifts her gaze up to the hazel eyes she's grown to crave to see.

Quinn wants that too, she wants it more than she'd care to admit. She thinks about what Rachel, Brittany and Tina will say when she tells them what happened this evening but she can't think too much about it because right now Santana is asking if she can kiss her, which is basically giving Quinn the control which is what the girls told her to have so really it would be rude to turn down this opportunity.

"What are you waiting for then?" Quinn replies.

Santana slowly leans in until her lips are hovering over Quinn's, she looks towards Quinn's eyes one last time before she connects them fully. The first touch is like fireworks to her, she's never felt a kiss which is this good before. It's not a long kiss, it only really last 5 seconds at the most but it feels like everything to Santana.

They separate their lips from each other; Santana still has her eyes closed relishing in the intensity of the kiss which they just shared. When she opens her eyes the feeling is still there, her lips still tingle from Quinn's lips on her own.

"Goodnight Santana" Quinn says as she opens the front door and enters the house.

"Goodnight Quinn" Santana replies.

Quinn gives her a small smile and then enters the house leaving Santana still standing there.

Santana can't help but lift her fingers to touch her lips because of the feeling Quinn left her with. She's never felt that before, this girl was really something else and she was so eager to find out more.

Quinn went straight up to her room, not bothering to tell her parents that she was home since by the sound of the front door shutting they would have got the picture.

She lies down on her bed staring up at the sealing, thinking about what had just happened. She had just had the best night of her life with Santana Lopez and that's what scared her, the intensity of the night they had shared together made her feel something she had never felt before.

Santana Lopez was really something else, Quinn didn't know why Santana made her feel like this. By what the other three girls have told her Santana does this to every girl she wants but that didn't make it feel any less special because right now she was on top of the world.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Please leave a review and tell me what you think!

* * *

Quinn was with Rachel, Brittany and Tina in her room getting ready, she thought it was time to let Santana take her on a proper date. She spent all day wondering what the brunette had planned for her, she had asked the girls what they thought Santana would do and they all came up with the same answer.

"She's probably going to take you to breadstix, she gets discount there because she goes so often" Rachel replied straight away to Quinn's question.

"She takes all her dates there" Tina added.

"Did she take you there?" Quinn asked, neither of the three girls had ever really told her about their time with Santana, all they had said was that Santana 'screwed them over' she had got no explanation from them.

"Um, so I think you should wear this dress" Tina quickly avoided the question and handed Quinn the dress. Quinn couldn't help but feel confused about this, it was a simple question and Tina acted like that towards it? Weird.

"Anyway, we should probably get going" Rachel stated. "Keep us posted Quinn"

"Good luck Q" Brittany added as the three girls walked out of Quinn's room and out of her house.

Quinn was majorly confused at why they felt the need to rush off so quickly, like they were avoiding something. However she couldn't worry about it too much because she had to get ready for her date with Santana.

If she was honest, she was really excited to see what Santana had planned. Even if Santana did take her to breadstix she was pretty sure she would have a good time, that Santana would turn it into the best night of Quinn's life, she didn't know how but Santana managed to make her feel like she was on top of the world, like she was the only one who she was interested in.

When it got to 6pm she was ready, Quinn was kind of nervous, Santana did that to her, she made her feel something that she's never felt before and that emotion multiplied every time she was in Santana's presence.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.

That was Santana, she was early. Quinn's heart started to beat faster. She walked down the stairs and opened the door.

"Hey" Santana grinned at her.

Quinn matched Santana's grin like it was contagious, "You're early"

"I know, but I just couldn't stay away any longer."

Quinn tried not to swoon at Santana's answer. "Well you're lucky I'm ready"

"Good and you look beautiful by the way, if that wasn't obvious"

"Thank you" Quinn tried to hide her blush.

"So, shall we" Santana held her hand out which Quinn gladly took.

Earlier on, it was suggested by Brittany that the girls stay behind and spy on them to see what Santana does and so they can give Quinn pointers for what to do, she was incredibly glad that this was turned down because Rachel had to go to dinner with her fathers and that Tina was babysitting.

Santana intertwined her fingers with Quinn and led them to the car, Santana opened Quinn's car door for her and shut it when Quinn was seated.

"So where are we going?" Quinn asked as Santana started the car and set off.

"That's for me to know and you to find out" Santana smirked.

Quinn let it go; if she was honest she would be happy going to McDonalds if she was with Santana. Acting on impulse she reached over and grabbed Santana's free hand that wasn't on the wheel and interlaced their fingers together.

When Santana drove past breadstix Quinn was really confused and surprised, it seemed that the girls were wrong in their suspicions, she liked that, she liked that they were wrong about Santana.

After about half an hour in the car Quinn had to ask, "Okay, we've been driving for quite a while now. Where are we actually going? You're no kidnapping me are you?" Quinn joked.

Santana chuckled, "No im not and I wanted to take you out somewhere away from Lima where we won't get interrupted by anyone we know, so we can actually get to know each other without any prying eyes watching us" she replied.

Quinn was very fond of this idea, she hated it when Kitty came up to them and basically asked Santana to ditch Quinn and hang out with her instead.

After about another half an hour Santana finally announced that they had arrived at their destination.

Santana got out the car first and quickly made her way over to Quinn's side and opened the door for her, taking her hand in the process.

Quinn looked around at her surroundings, she noticed that they were in front of a pretty large building, she wondered what they were doing here.

"Come on" Santana led them inside towards an elevator.

When they got in the lift, Quinn noticed how Santana pressed the roof button, now she was seriously wondering what was going on.

"Santana what's going on? Why are we going up to the roof?"

Santana gave her a smile, "You'll see"

The doors binged open and as soon as they did and Quinn could see what was set up, she felt her heart flutter.

Before her was a set table with dishes set under silver tops. The table overlooked the city, giving them the perfect view. There were roses set at the side and candles around the table. Once she stepped out of the elevator she heard the music which was playing, there was a man in a suit at the side of the roof playing the violin.

"Santana" Quinn exhaled; she couldn't believe what she was seeing. All her words were gone, she was speechless. "How did you even do all of this?"

"Let's just say I have some connections. And I wanted to give you the best first date, do you like it?"

"I love it" Quinn grinned at her.

If Quinn could dream of how a first date should be, Santana Lopez did it way better. She never thought in her life that she would ever be treated like this but here Santana was treating her like she was a queen.

"So, shall we?" they walked to the table and Santana pulled out Quinn's seat for her to sit down and then sat down herself.

"What's under here?" Quinn signalled to the covered plates.

"Have a look and see"

Quinn removed the top and saw a fresh plate of spaghetti bolognaise set out in front of her, she couldn't stop the smile arriving on her face as she saw this.

"You remembered that this was my favourite"

"I remember everything you say" Santana replied.

Over the course of the meal Quinn found herself being swayed towards Santana more and more, everything she said, everything she did was on the right track. Nothing she said went wrong, it was perfect.

It felt like time went to fast, it flew by.

Quinn couldn't help but feel disappointed at the end of the meal, she never wanted this to end. All through the meal she forgot about the scheming plan, she was acting on her own feelings, any plans that had been made for her she had forgotten.

They walked to the car and Santana was stood at Quinn's door opening it for her, Quinn got in and Santana went to the other side.

Before Santana could start the car Quinn stopped her causing Santana to look over to Quinn.

Quinn didn't hesitate to lean in, she connected her lips to Santana in a soft yet passionate kiss. Santana immediately complied with the kiss, loving the way Quinn's lips felt moving against her own. Quinn placed her hand on Santana's cheek.

"Mmm I have another surprise for you" Santana muttered into the kiss.

Quinn wasn't expecting that, dinner was more than enough for her, she couldn't believe how lucky she was that Santana was doing all of this for her.

Still not separating their lips from each other's, Quinn replied "What is it?"

Santana smirked into the kiss, "You'll have to wait and see" she gave Quinn one last, extra-long kiss before she leaned back. Santana had to use all the strength she had in her body not to reconnect her lips back to Quinn's.

Santana started the car and drove to her next destination, because parking was a problem she couldn't park as close as she wanted but she figured that was for best because it gave her the element of surprise as they walked up to the place. She couldn't wait to see the look on Quinn's face when she found out what it was.

"So where are we actually going?" Quinn asked as her and Santana were walking hand in hand down the street.

"I told you, you'd have to wait and see"

They walked a little further until Santana stopped them. When Quinn saw what was in front of her she couldn't believe it. Her mouth was wide open in shock, never in a million years would she thought this would have happened.

Santana grinned at she saw Quinn's reaction, she loved that she caused that.

Quinn lunged forward and hugged Santana, holding on to her so tightly, Santana wrapped her arms around Quinn's waist in return. As she leaned in Quinn connected her lips to Santana's, she wanted to show how grateful she was that she was here and that Santana managed to do this for her.

"How did you even do this? I thought they were sold out?" Quinn managed to get her words together as she said them between kisses.

"They were, I had to fight some lady on eBay for them" Santana told her.

"Thank you so much for this, I thought I'd never get to see them"

Santana had bought the two of them tickets to see Quinn's favourite band, Arcade Fire. Quinn tried herself to get tickets for this show but it was near impossible, they had sold out so fast that she couldn't get her hands on them, so the fact that Santana had managed to get them tickets was everything to her.

"We should probably get inside, they go on any minute" Santana informed them.

"Okay" Quinn said, but made no attempt to stop kissing Santana.

When they finally let go from each other, they made their way inside handing their tickets to the people on the door and then walking through.

They made it just in time to see the band go on and to hear the cheers. Since there was barely any room for Santana to stand next to Quinn she wrapped her arms around Quinn's waist and stood behind her.

All the way through the show Santana couldn't stop herself from placing kisses on Quinn's neck, she loved it even more when Quinn would occasionally turn her head and capture Santana's lips.

Santana didn't really know much from Arcade Fire but doing all of this was totally worth it to see the smile on Quinn's face, she loved seeing that smile.

They danced and sang all night, enjoying being in the presence of one another. When a particularly slow song came on they both swayed their hips along to the music.

When the show was over and they finally got out onto the street the both stood to face each other. Santana had something she wanted to say and with the night they had, this felt like the perfect time to get it out.

"I don't know how you do it but you make me feel something inside of me that no one has ever made me feel before. I thought my life was perfect and then you come out of nowhere and show me that it wasn't. It wasn't because I wasn't being who I really am, I was selfish, self-centred and only bothered about my own needs but now, I find myself wanting to be better because you bring that out in me. I'm not working this hard because I want to get some action, I'm doing things I've never done and I'm trying so hard because I think that we would be great together. There is just something about you which screams out to me that I need this girl in my life. So what I'm trying to say is, Quinn Fabray, will you be my girlfriend?"

Quinn couldn't stop the smile erupting on her face as she listened to Santana's words. She wanted to tell Santana that she felt exactly the same, that everything Santana was feeling she was feeling too.

Her feelings took over and replied for her.

"Yes" she beamed out. "Yes, I will be your girlfriend" she said as she wrapped her arms around Santana's neck.

* * *

"Spill!" Was the first thing Rachel said to her as she, Brittany and Tina came over to her house. "What happened?"

"We went out" Quinn replied.

The girls rolled their eyes at this, they knew that.

"We know that but what happened? Where did she take you?"

"We went into the city and we had a private meal on the roof of a building and then took me to a concert" Quinn told them, honestly she didn't really feel comfortable in doing this anymore, not now.

They were all shocked to hear this, like they didn't expect Santana to do anything like this.

"There's one more thing" Quinn mentioned.

"What is it?"

"She asked me to be her girlfriend" She told them after a moment, "And I said yes"

"You said yes?!" Rachel spit out, shocked to hear what Quinn told her. "Why would you do that?"

Before Quinn could reply Brittany cut in.

"This could be a good thing, this way Quinn can break her down from the inside"

Rachel thought it over for a moment until a smile came up on her face.

"We will crush her"

The girls seemed excited about this, however Quinn wasn't so sure. She wasn't sure she wanted to do this anymore, right now, she just wanted to be with Santana.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Leave a review and tell me what you liked/ disliked about it! Enjoy.

* * *

News of Santana and Quinn's relationship spread like wildfire at McKinley, it was a great shock to everyone that the infamous womanizer Santana Lopez was off the market and coupled up. Overnight Quinn went from being someone who only a few people knew to being one of the most popular girls in school. Everyone knew her now because she was the one person who had captured Santana's heart and that was something which no one else had ever accomplished.

Santana arrived at Quinn's house to pick her up so that she could take her to school. Since it was the first day that they would be going to school as a proper couple Santana wanted to do it where she was walking with Quinn so everyone would now that the blonde was hers and off limits to everyone else.

**Im outside babe – S x**

Quinn read Santana's message, she blushed a little at Santana calling her babe, it felt nice. Quinn was a little nervous about what school would be like now she and Santana were together. If she was honest she one half of her felt extremely happy about the situation she was in, Santana made her feel something that no one has ever made her feel before. It felt great being her girlfriend, but the other half was a little worried because at school Rachel, Brittany and Tina could see everything that she and Santana got up to. Quinn wasn't so sure about this plan anymore, it didn't feel right, not with how she felt about Santana now.

Quinn walked out of her house and over to Santana's car where she got in on the other side of the brunette. Once in the car Santana leaned over to give Quinn a peck on the lips as she greeted her. Quinn loved that, even the little things like that made her feelings grow for Santana.

"Hey" Santana greeted her, "You look beautiful today"

Quinn couldn't stop the grin arriving on her face, it was something Santana always said but it didn't stop her from blushing every time she said it.

"I'm just wearing my cheerio's uniform"

"Yeah, it's great on you"

Acting on instant Quinn leaned over and gave Santana another kiss in response, this time it being deeper than the last one, she couldn't help it. She had a taster of what Santana's lips felt like on her own and now she couldn't get enough.

"We should get going or we're gonna be late" Quinn muttered into the kiss.

"But I'm really enjoying what we're doing right now" Santana protested as she placed a hand on Quinn's thigh causing Quinn to jump a little but it didn't stop her from continuing her kiss with Santana.

They reluctantly separated after another minute and Santana drove off towards the school.

Quinn didn't really know what to expect from this relationship, she had never been in one before so it could have been why she was extra nervous, but it really didn't help having the other three girls constantly text her about what to do with Santana and how to plot against her.

They arrived at school about 10 minutes later and Santana pulled into the car park. Santana got out of the car first and then walked over to Quinn's side to open her door for her and offer her a hand out.

Santana didn't let go of her hand once Quinn was out of the car, she interlaced their fingers and walked towards the entrance.

Quinn really didn't expect to see what she did once she and Santana walked through the corridors. Every set of eyes were glancing at them, whispers were being hushed about the news and the sight of them. No one ever expected to see the day where Santana Lopez was tied down, Quinn smirked at that thought, that she was the one who did it, that Santana was with her and not any of the jealous girls who were staring their way.

They arrived at Quinn's locker so Quinn could get her books out for her first class. She got out what she needed and closed her locker and then turned back to Santana.

"I'll see you at lunch?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah" Santana grinned as she leaned in towards Quinn and connected their lips together. Quinn's hand found place on Santana's cheek and Santana's elbow rested on the locker as she pressed her body against Quinn's.

It wasn't that long of a kiss because they both knew that they were in public and most likely had everyone watching them. They let go off each other and said their goodbye's with Quinn walking off first and Santana watching her as she went.

Santana had never felt this way before, being with Quinn made her feel something which she thought was only real in movies. The smile on her face never left her as she watched Quinn, she had got the girl of her dreams and she couldn't of been happier about that.

"Who would have thought we would see the day when Santana Lopez has been tied in to a real relationship" Santana turned her head to see Puck come up next to her. "She must really be a special one"

"She really is, I'm crazy about her, Puck" Santana admitted, she could admit things like this to Puck as he was her best friend. They didn't keep secrets from one another.

"I'm happy for you San" He smiled at her. "But I don't think that every other girl at this school is" he joked.

"As long as none of them get in the way of my relationship I don't care."

"So, none of them are going to tempt you in any way?"

"I can say this with 100% certainty that Quinn is all I want"

* * *

Quinn got to her first class of the day, if she was honest she was kind of dreading this one because she sat next to Rachel in it and she just knew Rachel would have some things to say, or she would have some ideas that she would want Quinn to put in place.

She sat down in her seat when she got there and as predicted Rachel was looking at her ready to burst with ideas.

"So, last night I came up with a few ideas. I figured since homecoming is in a few weeks that that would be the perfect time to reveal everything so that she would be humiliated in front of everyone and then she would finally get the pain that she deserves.

"I don't know about this Ra…."

"Oh, it's going to be perfect" Rachel ignored Quinn's protest and continued as she hadn't heard her. "I can't wait to see the look on her face when we rip her heart out"

"Rachel, I'm not sure if i…." Quinn tried again but she was cut off once again.

"Just wait until she feels the humiliation, it will be perfect"

Quinn knew that Rachel was just going to continue going on and on about how she was going to hurt Santana. Quinn hated hearing this, she didn't want to do it anymore. It was fine when she didn't really know Santana and she had only heard rumours of what Santana was like but now when she is in a proper relationship with Santana and she actually has feelings for her she doesn't know if she can do it anymore. It just didn't feel right.

She sat through the lesson trying to pay attention to what the teacher was saying instead of how Rachel was whispering in her ear.

To say Quinn was relieved when the class was over was an understatement; she rushed out of the room and went over to her locker, although her plan wasn't really affective as Rachel was right behind her. At least Rachel nor Brittany and Tina were in her next class.

"One day in and Santana's already onto someone else. I wouldn't put up with that if I were you"

Quinn scowled as she heard what Rachel said; she turned around to see what Rachel was talking about. She saw that Santana was standing by her locker talking to Kitty, or rather Kitty was talking to Santana trying to get extra close.

Quinn didn't really like what she was seeing, ever since the beach Quinn did not like Kitty, how she blatantly told Santana to ditch Quinn and go with her instead and now she was trying to flirt with Santana.

Santana was stood by her locker, closing it after she got her book out when Kitty walked up next to her, she didn't really want to have to deal with Kitty because Santana knew what she was like.

"Hey" Kitty gave her an extra flirty smile.

"Hi" Santana replied back.

"So, I hear that you're off the market now"

"Yup" Santana decided to keep it blunt.

"Well, that's a shame because I was going to see if you wanted to come over tonight so we could have some fun" Kitty suggestively said as she tried to inch closer to Santana.

Santana knew what that meant and she had to cut this off now.

"I'm sorry Kitty but I'm with Quinn now and she's the only one I want" Santana told her.

She saw the look on Kitty's face fall a little but Santana knew that it would take more than that to get Kitty away from her and to get her to accept that she was taken.

Santana turned her head slightly towards the left, her face lit up as she saw Quinn on the other side of the hallway. Now, she didn't care what Kitty was doing she just wanted to go and see Quinn.

"Babe" She grinned as she left Kitty standing their alone and walked over to Quinn.

As soon as she got over to Quinn she wrapped her arms around Quinn's waist and leant in to connect her lips, although Quinn turned her head so that Santana's lips went to Quinn's cheek instead.

"What's wrong?" Santana asked as she saw the unhappy look on Quinn's face.

"What did Kitty want?"

Santana sighed a little, she didn't want Quinn to get the wrong idea and she didn't want Quinn to be upset over a situation which Santana was trying to get out of.

Santana didn't want to keep anything from Quinn so she opted with the whole truth.

"She asked me to go over to her place tonight" Santana told her. Quinn looked like she had something to say about that but Santana stopped her before she could get anything out. "But, I told her that you are all that I want so it wasn't going to happen"

"She's not going to give up" Quinn said.

"She can try all she wants but I only want to be with you. Trust me when I say that you're the only girl for me, I don't want anyone else because they're not you"

Quinn swooned at this, she didn't care that Rachel was stood right beside her and listening intently at their conversation.

"Okay" Quinn replied.

"Good" Santana smiled and leaned in once again hoping that Quinn wouldn't deny her again. To her luck Quinn didn't and she let Santana capture her lips. It was a short kiss but it felt like everything to Quinn, only making her feel even guiltier about what was happening.

So, anyway I was wondering if you want to come over to my place today after school." Santana asked as they let go of each other.

This would be the first time Quinn would be going to Santana's house.

"Yeah sure" Quinn grinned and Santana matched it.

"Anyway, what's your next class?" Santana asked.

"English" Quinn replied.

"Alright, let's go then" Santana intertwined her fingers with Quinn's.

"Isn't your class at the other end of the building?" Quinn asked as Santana started walking Quinn to her next class.

"It is but I don't mind being late this once"

Quinn loved that, Santana was so sweet to her that it made her heart flutter. When they got outside Quinn's class Santana kissed her goodbye and then walked back so she could get to hers.

The rest of the day went great in Quinn's opinion, her morning classed flew by and at lunch she spent it with Santana with no one else bothering her because Santana took her to her own secret place which was located at the back of the school which no one knew about.

She ignored the text messages she was receiving from the girls about where she was and asking if she was with Santana. She didn't want to deal with them when she was relishing in the peacefulness with Santana. She was in her Santana bubble and she didn't want to get out of it.

After school had finished Santana drove them to her house, as they got there and Quinn saw the outside of Santana's house she could definitely say that she was rich, her house was huge, even bigger than Quinn's and that was hard to beat.

She walked inside and Santana led them to the living room as she suggested they watch a film. Santana put on the film and then went back to the couch next to Quinn. She placed her arm over Quinn's shoulder and Quinn automatically leaned into the touch.

About halfway through the film Santana turned her head towards Quinn, Quinn saw this and leaned forward giving Santana a peck on return. However, Santana didn't want to let go and continued to heat up the kiss. Outlining the bottom of Quinn's lips and asking for permission. Quinn granted it her straight away and at the first touch of Santana's tongue massaging her own she moaned into Santana's mouth.

Things were definitely heating up as Quinn was now lying on the couch and Santana hovered over her, this scared Quinn a little.

"Mmm wait" She gently pushed Santana's shoulders.

"What's wrong" Santana moved her kisses to Quinn's neck causing Quinn to release a breathy moan at the new feeling.

Quinn hesitated; she didn't know what Santana's reaction would be when she told her.

"I've never… You know" she awkwardly said and Santana realised straight away what she meant.

"Oh, Quinn I'm not going to force you into anything" Santana told her as she rolled off Quinn and onto her side so that she could face the blonde. Quinn rolled onto her side to face Santana. "When you're ready, I'm ready" she carefully said, she didn't want to pressure Quinn at all.

"Really? You're okay with all of this? You're Santana Lopez, I know your reputation"

"I don't want to do anything you're uncomfortable with. I'm more than fine with kissing you right now" Santana said as she placed a kiss on Quinn's lips.

Quinn smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around Santana's neck. It was official, Santana was perfect, she was so loving to Quinn and it made Quinn fall even more for her. She knew she was in trouble here so she decided she was going to ignore Rachel, Brittany and Tina's attempts at destroying Santana because she couldn't hurt the Latina, it would break her heart to see Santana hurt, and she couldn't do that. Things were different now; she was falling for the girl in front of her. All she had to do now was stay away from the other girls and she wasn't sure that was going to be an easy task, but she didn't care, she was happy with Santana right now and she wanted things to stay like that.


	10. Chapter 10

Don't forget to review!

* * *

Quinn moaned into Santana's mouth as their tongues massaged each other's.

She wrapped her arms around Santana's neck and brought them in closer, they were currently on Santana's bed with Santana on top of Quinn.

Things lately for Quinn had been amazing and that was all because she had spent them with Santana. This past week she had managed to avoid Rachel, Tina and Brittany because she had been too focused on Santana. She loved spending time with Santana and Santana seemed to feel the same. She had never felt like this before, she was really falling for the Latina beauty.

Santana separated her lips from Quinn's and lifted up slightly so that she was hovering over Quinn. Santana was smiling down at her.

"What?" Quinn asked, wondering why Santana was looking at her like that.

"I'm just thinking about how lucky I am to have someone like you, you're amazing Quinn"

Quinn blushed slightly at Santana's words.

"I'm not" She brushed off.

"You are" Santana asserted. "And I'm extremely lucky to have you in my life"

"Maybe I'm lucky to have you" Quinn smiled back.

"Well yeah, that's a given" Santana joked, earning a shove on the shoulder from Quinn.

Santana moved off from hovering above Quinn and shifted so she was lying next to Quinn and Quinn moved onto her side to face Santana. They both put their arms around each other so that their bodies were pressed together.

"So, you know how homecoming is in a couple of weeks?" Santana asked.

"Yeah" Quinn replied.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?"

"Are you asking me to be your date?" Quinn smiled.

"Well, you are my girlfriend but I wanted to ask you anyway. So will you?"

Quinn grinned, "Of course I will" She said as she wrapped her arms around Santana's neck, leaning in for a sideways hugs. Santana on return wrapped her arms around Quinn's waist.

Quinn gave Santana a long kiss as they let go from the hug.

"So, do you want to go dress shopping sometime next week?" Santana asked.

"Yeah, I would love to"

"Santana, I'm home" a shout from downstairs called out.

"Oh shit, I forgot that my mom was coming home early today" Santana said.

"I guess that means I'm going to meet her today then?"

"If you're okay with that, if it's too soon for you I completely understand" Santana said, she didn't want to scare Quinn off and meeting the parents was quite a big step.

"No, it's fine" Quinn reassured her. "I'd love to meet her. What about your dad?" Quinn asked.

"He gets home around 7. I'm not going to lie I'm kind of nervous for you to meet them"

"How come?" Quinn questioned back. "Will they not like me?"

"No it's not that, my parents they can be a bit full on if you know what I mean."

Quinn chuckled at this, "What? Scared they'll embarrass you?" she smirked.

"A little, yeah" She laughed. "I have a rep to protect you know" She joked.

"Santana?" the door to her room opened and Santana's mother walked in. "Oh, hello" She said, surprised to see her daughter with another girl on the bed.

Santana thanked God that she and Quinn weren't doing anything at this point because it would have been mortifying for any person to have their parents walk in on them and someone else.

Both Quinn and Santana separated from each other and sat up on the bed, Quinn smoothed out her skirt as she sat up wanting to look at least a little presentable.

"Um, hi mom" Santana said. "This is Quinn" She signalled to her left towards Quinn.

Quinn gave a small as Santana said her name.

"Hello Quinn" Maribel politely said, "Are you Santana's friend from school?" she asked.

Santana hadn't mentioned to her mother and father that she had a girlfriend before, not knowing how they would react to the news since she had never been in a relationship before.

"No, mom. She's my girlfriend" Santana told her.

As Santana's mom heard this, a little grin arrived on her face. "Well who thought we'd see the day huh, our baby girl has a girlfriend, that's so cut"

"Mom!" Santana hissed.

Quinn chuckled at the scene in front of her, from first impressions Santana's mom seemed really nice.

"What? I'm just saying it's nice that you finally have someone. Anyway, it's nice to meet you Quinn, will you be joining us for dinner?" Maribel asked.

Quinn turned to Santana who nodded at her and smiled and then turned back to Santana's mom.

"If that's alright with you" she replied.

"Of course it is dear, now are you're with our little Sanny you're welcome here anytime" she smiled at her.

"Okay mom, I think it's time for you to go back down stairs and start dinner" Santana tried to get her mother out of the room.

"Oh Quinn, just wait till you hear the stories we have on Santana at dinner. Santana, do you remember when you were little and you thought since the dog peed in the back yard that everyone else did too, so you tried to pee outside" Santana mom said whilst laughing at the memory.

"Mom!" This was exactly why Santana didn't want Quinn to meet her mother because she just knew that things like this would come up and Quinn was obviously finding it amusing because she too was laughing at the story.

"Please leave" Santana begged.

"Okay okay, see you downstairs sweetie" Maribel said before she left the room and closed the door behind her.

Santana placed her hand over her face in utter embarrassment, she could only imagine the stories that her mom and dad would tell Quinn when they were having dinner and she dreaded it.

"So, when was this? Last week?" Quinn playfully joked.

"Very funny, this is the exact thing I was talking about; I knew they'd do this to me"

"It's cute hearing these stories about when you were young."

"I'll get you back on this one Fabray, I'm find out stories from your childhood and then we'll see who's laughing" Santana joked.

However, Quinn didn't really take this one well. Her facial expression turned from laughing and joking to saddened and a little upset. All of her childhood stories were from when she was Lucy and that was a part of her which she felt uncomfortable about, talking about Lucy made her feel extremely vulnerable.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Santana asked, noticing Quinn's sudden change.

"It's nothing" Quinn replied.

"Q, it's obviously nothing. Whatever it is you can trust me" Santana said sincerely, she didn't want to see Quinn look upset.

Quinn looked into Santana's eyes, she knew she could trust Santana but she didn't know how Santana would take it. Telling Santana would be the next level because it meant trusting her with her deepest darkest secrets. She decided to go for it.

"I have always been Quinn" She started off and as she said this Santana had a confused look on her face.

"What?"

"Up until about 8 months ago I used to be Lucy. Lucy didn't look like this, she had mousy brunette hair, and she was chubby and had glasses. I was known as Lucy caboosey to the school so I asked my father if I could have a nose job, I got contacts and I took some ballet classes to lose some weight, and then lastly I changed my first name to my middle name which was Quinn. Then we moved here because my father got a new job and so I could have a fresh start"

Quinn heart beat faster as she finished, only her family knew about her transition into Quinn and now Santana knew. A part of her felt good to get that out but another part of her was extremely nervous on how Santana would react.

Santana was silent for a moment but then leant in and placed her hands on Quinn's cheeks and leaned up to kiss Quinn's forehead.

"You're beautiful Quinn, both inside and out and whilst you are gorgeous and I'm sure Lucy was aswell, it's your personality and you heart that matters most to me."

Hearing this, Quinn leaned forward and connected her lips to Santana's. She got the perfect response from Santana and she couldn't be happier with it. Santana didn't freak out, she reacted calm and collected and was sweet to her and that was more than she could have asked for.

"You're amazing too, you know that right?" Quinn whispered onto Santana's lips.

"It's only because you make me that way" Santana replied. "Now, shall we go downstairs and let my parents embarrass the hell out of me?" she suggested.

"There's nothing more I would want right now" Quinn smiled.

The two of them got downstairs since dinner was supposed to be ready any minute. They walked into the kitchen and saw that Santana's father was already there.

"Hello mija" her father greeted her. "Good day?"

"Yeah, it was" She replied back, smiling as she looked at Quinn.

"Carlos, you'll never guess what" Maribel said to him.

"What?"

"Our little Santana has a girlfriend"

The look on her father's face matched the one her mom had on when she told her. "Is that so?" he smiled.

"Yes papi" Santana rolled her eyes at her parents reaction, "This is Quinn" she introduced.

"Wow, she's very pretty mija, you know how to pick them. It's lovely to meet you Quinn"

"You too"

"Carlos, since this is the first time we're meeting Quinn don't you think we should tell her all the embarrassing stories from her childhood, a parent never misses an opportunity to embarrass their child" She chuckled.

"Oh yes indeed. I've thought of a few already"

"No" Santana whined, "Please don't"

"Quinn would you like to hear some?" her mom asked.

"I would love to" Quinn replied, earning a playful glare from Santana to which she winked in return.

Dinner went really well, or rather it was Santana's parents telling every embarrassing story they could remember which caused her mom, dad and Quinn to laugh in hysterics and Santana to sit their feeling the embarrassment.

"So, how did you manage to tie my Santana down?" Carlos asked.

"Um, I don't know" Quinn returned turning to Santana smiling.

Santana reached for Quinn's hand and intertwined their fingers together.

"She stood out from the rest so I had to act fast before anyone else could get to her" Santana replied for her.

"Well we're glad you did, you seem perfect together and we're glad Santana has found someone like you Quinn" Maribel said, smiling at Quinn.

"Thank you, that is really kind of you to say"

After dinner was over, Quinn offered to help Maribel with the dishes whilst Santana and her father went in to the living room.

"She seems lovely mija" Carlos told her as they sat down on the couches.

"She is papi, I think I'm falling for her" she told her father truthfully.

Santana had a really close relationship with her parents, the benefit of being an only child.

"Well, from what I see it looks like she feels the same towards you. You make a great couple mija"

Santana smiled at her father's words, she was over the moon that her parents got along with Quinn and they seemed to love her, it was more than she could ask for.

"What are you two talking about?" Her mom said as she as Quinn walked back in the room.

Her mom went up to sit next to her father and Quinn sat down beside Santana and immediately cuddled into her side.

"Hey" Santana said as Quinn returned.

"Hey back" Quinn smiled and leaned in to give Santana a peck on the lips.

"So, tonight hasn't scared you off has it?"

"No, definitely not" Quinn grinned. "You're parents are lovely, it's nice that you have such a good relationship with them"

"They were the only two people I had whilst growing up well apart from my abuela but we don't really speak anymore" Santana said the last part sadly.

"How come?"

"She doesn't exactly approve of my sexuality, she hasn't spoken to me in two years"

"Oh, I'm sorry San"

"It's alright" Santana smiled, she would love to have her abuela back in her life but she was used to it by now.

"You're parents seem really happy together, how long have they been together?" Quinn asked.

"Twenty five years"

"Wow"

"Still as in love from the day they first met"

"That's amazing"

Santana decided to be bold with what she said next. "Maybe we'll have that one day"

Quinn grinned at Santana's words, "Yeah, maybe we will".

Over at the other couch Carlos and Maribel were sat looking over at their daughter and her girlfriend, smiling at the sight in front of them.

"I love seeing her this happy" Carlos said, seeing Santana's smile grow ten times bigger when she was in Quinn's company.

"Me too, Quinn really is a lovely girl and a great match for our little girl"

* * *

Later on Quinn and Santana were in bed, since Santana had invited her to stay the night. They still hadn't really done anything other than make out yet because Santana wanted to respect Quinn and take it slow.

Quinn had never been happier than when she was with Santana, even though this all started from the wrong reasons it really turned into the right because Santana was now a part of her.

Santana had fallen asleep first and Quinn was up because she was staring at how beautiful Santana looked when she was asleep, and she was thinking of how lucky she was to have Santana in her life.

Her phone buzzed on the bedside table next to her. She reached over to grab it wondering who would be texting her at this time.

**Why are you ignoring us? We have new plans which you need to know so we can get to the ultimate goal and this one is major and will result in extreme humiliation – Rachel**

Quinn hated that, she didn't want anything to do with this anymore, she wanted out. It was time to end this whole plan because if she broke Santana's heart she would be breaking her own aswell.


	11. Chapter 11

"Why are you ignoring us?" Quinn turned her head as she heard Rachel's voice, she saw that Rachel was standing by the locker next to her with a serious look on her face.

"What?" Quinn responded back to Rachel's sudden words.

"You've been ignoring Brittany, Tina and me for almost two weeks now"

Quinn knew that she had been doing that and she had been doing it for a reason, she didn't want any part in this anymore, she just wanted to be with Santana.

"I'm sorry, I've just been really busy lately" Quinn excused even though it was a total lie, she had been spending the majority of her time with Santana and she wouldn't have wanted to spend it any other way.

"Homecoming is in a week Quinn! We need to get back up and running with the plan" Rachel told her. "So, here's what we're going to do, we're all going to come over to yours tomorrow since everyone has the day off school and go over things, catch up with what's been happening."

"Rachel I don't think…" Quinn started to protest but she was quickly interrupted by Rachel.

"It's going to be good Quinn, oh and we we're wondering if you want to go dress shopping with us tomorrow night?"

"Um, I can't, I'm going with Santana on Tuesday"

"Oh. Well, I have to go now anyway, we'll see you later"

Quinn had a bad feeling in the gut of her stomach, she needed to tell the girls that she didn't want any part in this anymore and that her relationship with Santana was in fact a real one with real feelings, if they were her true friends they would surely understand that and just let them be happy.

She couldn't help but wonder what kind of past Rachel, Brittany and Tina had with Santana. Whenever she had spoken to the girls about it they had always brushed it off and acted like Quinn never asked any of these questions. She decided that she was going to ask Santana about it later on, she knew that she would tell her the truth.

At the end of the day Quinn went home to an empty house since her parents were away for the week and her sister was staying at her boyfriend's house. She was even more disappointed because since it was a Thursday Santana was out at Breadstix with Puck and wouldn't be coming over tonight, meaning that she was all alone. Although she was pretty glad that Rachel didn't know that she was all alone tonight because she just knew that Rachel would take this opportunity to talk to her about the plan with Santana and she didn't want to do that.

She decided she would just settle on watching a movie on Netflix in bed. She was pretty comfortable but she still wished that Santana was there next to her.

Around half an hour into the movie she heard a knock on the door, her heart beat faster at this, she wasn't expecting anyone. She didn't want to go down and answer it because she had read some pretty scary stories about people opening the door when they were home alone and Quinn really didn't want to take any chances.

She ignored the knock, hoping that the person would go away and just leave her alone or think that there was no one in.

Quinn thought she heard the knock again but instead it was her phone vibrating on the table. She reached over and grabbed it and saw that she had a message from Santana which caused an instant smile to arrive on her face.

**Baby, it's me at the front door, let me in – San x**

Quinn's grin doubled as she read this, she flung the covers off her and quickly got out of bed, running down the stairs to the door. She opened the door to a smiling Santana and quickly lunged into her arms.

Whenever she was with Santana she felt butterflies, her feelings for the girl were just growing and growing.

She stepped back from Santana's embrace when the thought of Santana being at Breadstix with Puck crossed her mind, what was Santana doing here?

"What are you doing here?" Quinn asked.

"Why, not happy to see me?" Santana smirked.

"Of course I am" Quinn beamed, she was more than glad. "But I thought you were at Breadstix with Puck?"

"I asked him if we could reschedule because I knew you were on your own tonight so I wanted to see you"

Quinn swooned, she loved how amazing and sweet Santana was with her.

"Now, are you going to let me in or am I gonna freeze on your doorstep?" Santana playfully joked.

Quinn reached forward and pulled on Santana's top to playfully drag her in, she didn't move out of the way, she stayed standing where she was so that when Santana was inside her lip would instantly connect to Santana's.

She instantly wrapped her arms around Santana's neck and Santana's around Quinn's waist as they kissed.

"Mmm now I'm definitely glad I came over" Santana muttered into the kiss.

They both let go of the kiss and stepping inside the house.

"I'm glad you're here" Quinn told her.

When she closed the front door she took Santana by the hand and led her upstairs to her room. They both got under the covers and lay face to face next to each other with their arms around the other.

"Santana, can I ask you something?" Quinn asked.

"You can ask me anything babe" Santana responded.

Quinn wasn't really sure how to word it but she needed to know the answer so she had to try, "I was wondering, what your history with Rachel, Brittany and Tina?" she awkwardly asked.

"Um, well there isn't really much history there" Santana said back, "With Rachel, we kissed once at a party when we were both drunk, she wanted to take it further but I didn't. With Brittany, I went on a double date with her because a friend asked me to go so it wouldn't be so awkward for him with the girl he had just met, she brought Brittany and he brought me and that was it really. And then Tina, okay this one really is not my fault, someone told Tina that I wanted to go out on a date with her at Breadstix, so Tina turns up at Breadstix and thinks that I have stood her up because I don't show up, but the thing is that I never got told that I was being set up with her and as usual I get all the blame for it"

That was it? From the way the others were going on about how Santana had screwed them over she had assumed that Santana had slept with them and not called them back, she was honestly relieved and confused at all of this. Relieved that Santana hadn't actually slept with them and confused as to why the three girls would want revenge on Santana when she hadn't even done anything wrong.

Quinn didn't respond to this, instead she leaned forward and connected her lips to Santana's; she wanted to show Santana how much she appreciated her honesty and how much she cared for her.

It ended up with Santana on top of Quinn, both of them kissing the other with all they had. That was until Santana stopped and removed her lips from Quinn's so that she can look at her.

She stares at Quinn deep in the eyes, a smile arriving on her face.

"What?" Quinn asked.

Santana hesitates for a moment before replying to Quinn. She just felt like she couldn't keep this in any longer, "I love you"

"You what?" Quinn asked, completely stunned at what she heard come out of Santana's mouth.

"I have fallen completely head over heels in love with you, I don't know how it happened but it did, I love you Quinn. You don't have to say it back, I just thought you should know"

Quinn couldn't believe it, Santana was in love with her. She felt like the luckiest person on the planet right now that this amazing girl was in love with _her, _with Lucy,

She wrapped her arms tighter around Santana's neck and brought her in for a passionate heated kiss.

Santana's hands went to Quinn's waist and Quinn felt like this was their moment, she wanted to take things further with Santana. She grabbed Santana's hand and pushed it up her top onto her breast, she moaned as Santana squeezed it gently.

Quinn shifted her hands to the hem of her top and lifted it above her head and then through it onto the floor. She immediately went for Santana's top and lifted it above her head, Santana complied to it straight away.

"I want you Santana" Quinn moaned as she felt Santana's thumb graze over her hardened nipple over the bra.

Santana lifted her lips off Quinn's slightly.

"Are you sure?" she knew that this would have been Quinn's first time and she wanted to make sure that Quinn wanted it before they proceeded, she didn't want to pressure her at all.

Quinn nodded and Santana took that as a green light. She reached behind Quinn's back and unclasped her bra, then dragged the straps down Quinn's arms and finally pulled it off, throwing it on the floor next to the bed. Quinn did the same with Santana's, as she wanted the feeling of their best chests against each other's.

She moaned at the first touch; however it didn't last long as Santana kissed her way down Quinn's body down to her breasts where she cupped on and then attached her mouth to the other, rolling her nipple between her fingers and tongue.

She pushed her fingers into Santana's hair, pulling Santana back up to her. As she was back up their lips crashed back together, both of their tongue's massaging the others.

Santana's hand drifted down to Quinn's pants and slid them down her legs, taking her underwear with them. Once they were off she crawled back up Quinn's body.

Her hand moved down to Quinn's centre, cupping her suddenly.

"Fuck San" Quinn whimpered at the sudden feeling.

"You're so wet Q" Santana moaned in to Quinn's neck as she started placing kissing on the pale skin.

Santana's fingers trailed through Quinn's wet heat, finding her entrance and circling it with a little pressure.

"Are you ready?" Santana asked as she looked Quinn in the eyes, wanting to make sure that she wasn't rushing anything.

"Yeah" Quinn gave out a breathy response.

Santana slowly pushed her finger inside of Quinn, she saw straight away how Quinn tensed a bit so she paused, waiting for Quinn to adjust.

She started to move her finger in and out of Quinn, gradually increasing her pace as she carried on, her thumb grazed over Quinn's clit causing her to moan loudly in Santana's ear at the new sensation.

She added another finger inside of Quinn, stretching her and started thrusting harder and faster.

"Fuck, Santana I'm gonna…."

"Do it, come for me Quinn" Santana whispered in her ear.

Quinn moaned Santana's name as she was sent into her high and Santana kept pushing her through it and sucked softly on her neck.

When Quinn came down from her orgasm she opened her eyes, panting heavily. Nothing could take her out of this moment with Santana, she trusted and cared for Santana more than anyone and tonight just proved it.

* * *

Quinn woke up the next day as she thought she heard the door open and close, she figured that it was just Frannie coming home and decided to leave it.

She was on cloud nine right now; hear she was lying in bed with Santana, their activities from the night before on her mind. The thought of last night brought an instant smile to her face, she cuddled further into Santana automatically, and she felt like the luckiest girl in the world right now.

"Oh my God" That brought Quinn out of her haze. She turned her head at the sudden sound, her eyes widening as she saw Rachel, Brittany and Tina staring at the sight in front of them. She completely forgot that they were coming over today.

"What the hell Quinn?" Rachel said as she saw Quinn and Santana naked in bed together.

Quinn didn't know what to say or what to do, but she did know that she couldn't have this conversation right now, not when she was naked and not when Santana was sleeping next to her.

"Um, Can we talk downstairs?" she asked them and luckily for her they all left the room to go downstairs but not before giving her a judgemental look.

She stands up out of bed and grabs a t-shirt and a pair of shorts and then walks downstairs to deal with the situation at hand.

The girls were waiting for her in the living room and Quinn just knew that as soon as she walked in it would kick off.

"I can't believe you slept with her Quinn!" Was the first words out of Rachel's mouth the moment Quinn walked in the room. "What about the plan? You've given her exactly what she wanted and now none of this will work!"

"Yeah Quinn, you've majorly ruined this for us" Tina added and Brittany nodded.

Quinn couldn't take any of this, hear these three girls were shouting at her for acting on her feelings and sleeping with her own girlfriend.

"I don't want to do this anymore" She said in a soft voice. "I don't want to be a part of your fucked up plan anymore"

"What? Why?" That shocked them a little.

Quinn felt some tears form in her eyes and the next thing she knew, they were falling down her cheeks.

"Oh my god" Brittany realised, "You're in love with her"

Brittany was right, she was so in love with Santana that she couldn't bear the thought of hurting her.

"You're in love with her?! Can't you see she's just playing with you Quinn? She'll just mess you around like she did with all of us" Rachel shouted.

Quinn didn't want to take any of that, she didn't want to hear them shout about how Santana messed them around when she didn't at all.

"She didn't though, she didn't mess you around at all. She told me exactly what happened with all of you."

That shut them up.

"So what is all of this huh? Plan to break her heart and humiliate her because she didn't want to fuck you, you're all pathetic" she yelled.

"You can say all you want Quinn, but you were a part of this too, what would Santana say when she finds out?" Rachel fired back.

"She won't, because this is over. Now get out of my house"

That confirmed everything for Quinn, they obviously weren't her real friends because real friends would have understood that she was actually in love with Santana and she didn't want to mess up what they had.

They all left the house and Quinn felt like she was going to cry and breakdown, all she wanted right now was be go back upstairs and be back in Santana's arms.

She stripped off her clothes and got back in bed with Santana, hoping that Santana wouldn't know anything that had just happened; she wanted to forget all about it and live in the now, with Santana.

It didn't take long for Santana to wake up as she felt Quinn move against her. She smiled instantly as she saw Quinn lying next to her.

"Morning" She grinned.

"Morning" Quinn replied.

"How is it possible that you look this good in the mornings?"

Quinn blushed at Santana's words just like she always did. She felt like this was the perfect time to tell Santana exactly how she felt; she just couldn't keep those words in any longer. Santana was so honest with her last night; she just wanted to return it.

"Santana?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you too"


	12. Chapter 12

"You love me?" Santana had to ask, hearing those words come out of Quinn's mouth made her heart beat ten times faster, she just had to make sure that she heard her correctly because it all felt like a blur right now.

Quinn couldn't stop the grin from arriving on her face, it felt amazing that she could be this honest with herself, to admit her true feelings and not have the weight of how she got into this in the first place on her shoulders.

"I do, I love you Santana"

Santana matched Quinn's smile, maybe even doubled it. She was on cloud nine right now, the girl she loved, loved her back, it was the best feeling in the world, nothing could take this feeling away from her.

They both leaned forward, decreasing the distance that was in-between the two of them and connected their lips together.

It ended up with them lying back down with Santana hovering above Quinn, their lips moving against one another's.

Quinn's arms wrapped around Santana's neck, bringing her in closer to press their bodies tight together.

"Quinn, i… oh"

They both disconnected their lips from one another as they heard the voice. Turning their heads they saw Quinn's sister, Frannie enter the room, obviously looking a little shocked at what she had walked in on.

This was kind of awkward for Santana since she had not yet met anyone from Quinn's family, so to meet them when she was on top of Quinn was pretty bad timing.

Santana rolled off Quinn and onto her side, pushing the covers up her naked body and hoping that Frannie didn't see anything.

"Um, Frannie this is Santana, Santana this is my sister, Frannie" Quinn introduced.

"Hi" Santana gave her a polite yet awkward smile and Frannie returned it.

"Hi, um Quinn, can I speak to you for a moment?"

Quinn buried her eyebrows in confusion at what Frannie would want to speak to her about, and now of all times.

"Okay"

Frannie walked out of the room and closed the door.

"I'll be back in a minute" Quinn told Santana.

She picked up the pair of shorts and t-shirt that were next to the bed and quickly put them on and then walked out of the room to go and see what her sister wanted to talk about.

"What are you doing Quinn?!" was the first thing Frannie said to her.

"What do you mean?" Quinn asked back.

"You slept with her, you let her take your virginity. I thought all of this was so that you could break her heart, I think you're getting yourself in too deep with this whole thing"

"I'm not doing it anymore, I told them that I didn't want to be a part of it and that I was out"

It came as a little shock to Frannie but Quinn could see that she was a little pleased at this. Quinn knew that Frannie wasn't fond of the idea in the first place.

"How come"

"I love her, Frannie. I'm in love with her" Quinn truthfully told her sister.

"You love her?"

"I do" it brought a smile to Quinn's face as she said this, whenever she thought about how she felt about Santana it brought butterflies to her stomach.

"Then I'm happy for you Quinn" Frannie gave her an honest smile.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I just want you to be happy Q."

"I am, I'm really happy with her"

"I'm glad. But what are you going to do about those girls?" Frannie asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you really think that they will just let it be, that they will just let you be happy with her after they had this big plan for revenge?"

"I never thought of that"

"You should probably speak to them, if they are your real friends they will understand"

Quinn wasn't sure that they were her real friends, right now Santana was the only real thing to her.

She knew that she would have to speak to them again and she wasn't sure how that was going to go down considering what happened earlier on.

"Anyway, I'll let you get back to… yeah"

"Thank you Frannie" Quinn smiled at her, she was grateful that she had a big sister who was so understanding and there for her.

"You're welcome. Oh and Quinn?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't be too loud, okay?" Frannie joked and Quinn blushed slightly.

"Okay" She said quietly, before walking back in her room to Santana.

As she walked back in she saw that Santana was wearing a t-shirt and shorts, she frowned playfully at the sight. She walked over and got back under the covers, cuddling into Santana's side.

"Everything okay?" Santana asked as she wrapped her arm tight around Quinn's waist.

Quinn lifted her head slightly to look at Santana and grinned at her.

"Everything's perfect" she said as she leaned over to press her lips to Santana's. Right now, here in Santana's arms, nothing could go wrong.

* * *

"Can I talk to you?" Quinn said as she walked up to Rachel who was stood at her locker.

Rachel turned her head to look at Quinn.

"About what?"

Quinn rolled her eyes slightly, "You know what it's about"

"Fine, let's talk about how you completely screwed us all over"

"I didn't screw you guys over, I fell in love with her, it's not like I did this on purpose" Quinn explained, she didn't want there to be any bad blood between them.

"She's just playing you Quinn, this is what she does."

Quinn shook her head, she didn't want to get angry but what Rachel was saying to her was starting to get her riled up. She didn't know Santana, not the real one.

"You're wrong, she loves me" Quinn told her.

"Did she tell you that?" Rachel asked back and Quinn nodded.

Quinn couldn't place it but Rachel seemed a little surprised at this, and also a little jealous.

"Look, I didn't come here to argue with you over this, I came to ask you politely to stop this once and for all. I love Santana and she loves me, all I want is to be happy with her and be with her. So I'm asking you as my friend to leave it all here and forget this ever happened" Quinn asked sincerely.

"Okay" Rachel responded.

"Okay?" Quinn had to ask back, she didn't think that Rachel would settle that easy.

"Yes, consider it all forgotten. The plan's off"

Quinn was taken back a little, however she did sigh with relief. Now she and Santana could be together and be in peace and not have to worry about any secret plans which Rachel would conquer up.

"Well, thank you. I really appreciate it" Quinn gave her a small smile. "Anyway, I should get to class"

Rachel nodded and with that Quinn walked away in the direction towards her next lesson. She was relieved that this whole thing was over and now that everything with Santana was real.

"What was that about?" Rachel turned around to see Brittany and Tina walk up to her.

"Quinn asked if we would let this all go so that she could be happy with Santana" Rachel informed them.

"And what did you say back?" Tina asked.

"I told her that we would forget it all happened" Rachel responded.

Tina and Brittany seemed a little disappointed and surprised that Rachel said this.

"Did you mean it?" Brittany questioned.

"No way, the plan's still on"

* * *

"Babe, you ready?" Santana asked from outside the dressing room, waiting for Quinn to show her the dress she found.

"Just a minute" Quinn shouted back.

Santana sat back, she was excited to see the dress Quinn had picked out. She just knew that anything Quinn picked would look amazing on her, she could probably make a bin bag look good if she wanted to.

"Okay, I'm ready" Quinn said, causing Santana to stand up off her seat, ready to see her girlfriend.

Quinn pulled the curtain back and revealed herself to Santana. Her dress was silver and long, it went all the way down to her feet, she loved it and she just hoped that Santana would too.

"What do you think?" Quinn asked.

Santana could barely respond, she had lost all her words as she saw Quinn. Her mouth went dry as it was wide open.

"You look…. Breath-taking"

Quinn blushed, Santana always had this effect on her.

"Oh, please" She brushed off the compliment a little.

"Seriously Q, you look amazing. That dress… is beautiful, as are you" she added on the end with a grin.

"So, you like it?"

"I love it and I love you"

"I love you too" Quinn grinned, she would never get tired of hearing those words.

"What about you? Are you going to stick with the red one?" Quinn asked.

"Devil in a red dress, of course"

"You look really good in that dress"

"Oh I know" Santana winked, "We're going to be the hottest couple there"

Quinn couldn't wait for homecoming, she was excited now more than ever as she knew that the plan was off so now they could just enjoy it together. She could dance with Santana and have fun with her, that's all she wanted and now she couldn't wait.


End file.
